Noble Blood
by Loopstagirl
Summary: The attack had come out of nowhere. The sorcerer wanted someone of noble blood and someone with powerful blood. So why, for the love of Camelot, were Merlin and Gwaine the ones to be taken?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all rights belong to their respective owners.**

**Here comes another story for you, although it's only going to be about 10 chapters long. Drama-Duchess, this is for you, know you are after a bit of a Gwaine and Merlin story.**

**Hope everyone likes!**

Merlin wearily dismounted, making sure his legs had a firm purchase on the ground before he allowed them to take his weight. He could hear the knights dismounting around him and it was only Gwaine's dramatic groan that indicated he was not the only one feeling the effects of having spent the entire day in the saddle.

Rumours of Saxons and bandits alike roaming the northern parts of the borders had resulted in Arthur immediately leading a patrol in that direction. As acting regent while Uther remained locked in his own mind, the prince seemed more determined than Merlin had ever seen him to prove that he was ready to be king. Every single issue that required his attention resulted in Arthur throwing himself completely into the task. While it was very commendable, Merlin wished he would slow down a little. It was one thing for Arthur to be working hard, but what no one else seemed to realise was the harder Arthur worked, the harder Merlin had to work, even if it was just to keep up with the prat. He had been tired before Arthur had announced the patrol and that had been the last straw. In the end, he had been forced to apologise just to make sure Arthur didn't make good on his threat to leave his servant behind.

The more Arthur threw himself into running the kingdom, the more Merlin felt as if someone had painted a big target on the prince's back. There was no way he was going to let Arthur ride into the forest unprotected. While Arthur was tired, he wasn't on the top of his game and therefore was more vulnerable against any attack. Not to mention Merlin didn't even want to know what happened if either the bandits or the Saxons had even a small amount of magic at their disposal. Merlin knew Arthur was going to be a better king compared to Uther, but right now, after Morgana, Merlin had no desire to see Arthur tested against magic. He knew he couldn't reveal himself, not with how stretched Arthur was at the moment, but he just hoped the day was coming.

Until it came, however, he was just going to have to hide at the back and hope no one saw his flashing eyes or heard a whisper carrying on the breeze as he made sure his destiny was safe from harm.

"Come on, mate," Gwaine's hand clamping down on his shoulder brought Merlin back into the present and he grinned. He hadn't realised he had just been leaning against his horse in an almost dazed state as the knights began to set up camp. He was grateful to Gwaine – knowing full well Arthur would not take his daydreaming as well. Sighing, he clumsily unhooked his saddle bag and threw it down onto the floor before beginning to unsaddle the horse. It didn't take long, his well-practised fingers flying over the straps without him truly having to think about what he was doing. Once he had tethered his own mount, he turned to Arthur's.

It came as no surprise the creature was just standing where Arthur had left it, fully saddled. Merlin knew the horses of Camelot were well trained, they wouldn't bolt unless something was around to spook them. Arthur hadn't even attempted to bed the animal down the way the rest of the knights were working on theirs, but instead had just assumed that Merlin would be there to sort it out. Sometimes, Merlin felt as if he was part of the group as an equal, but then something like this would happen and he would be reminded that he was nothing more than a servant.

Merlin stopped his thoughts right there, knowing he was just as tired as Arthur. There were men amongst this group that were only here because he had asked them to be. Not for Arthur, not for Camelot, but for him. He knew that he was an equal amongst this group and continued sorting the horse without another negative thought. While the beasts needed to be tethered, he knew something would have to physically approach their camp before they would bolt. As the knights had chosen this place to bed down for the night, Merlin knew there shouldn't be anything that proved to be a threat. They seemed to have the same instincts his magic provided him with when it came to knowing where to set up camp for the night. Still, as he took Arthur's reigns and gently encouraged the beast to walk forward, he found that he was letting his magic search the area anyway. Now that Morgana's betrayal was out in the open for everyone to see, he wasn't sure what she would be planning next.

By the time Arthur's horse was tethered next to his own, Merlin was convinced the area was as safe as could be expected for being in the middle of a forest. His tiredness had made him slow and by the time he turned back around, it was to find the knights had all sorted out their own mounts and Elyan had built a fire. Arthur and Leon were patrolling the edge of their campsite, talking in low voices and Percival and Lancelot were talking quietly between themselves as they set up bedrolls around the fire. Merlin found himself stopping for a moment, smiling at the sight in front of him. It was peaceful and at ease, everyone working seamlessly together. Lancelot seemed to sense his gaze and looked up, smiling in return.

Merlin busied himself for a moment, blushing at being caught staring. He couldn't help it though. Camelot had never felt like his home quite as much as it had done in the last few months. It was true there seemed to be a missing part to that life, but the Morgana-shaped hole had begun to emerge as soon as they had found her again, as soon as he had realised she wasn't the woman she had once been. But Gwen had found new work and all of his friends were there. It wasn't just Gaius he had to talk with about his magic, but someone his own age. Arthur was becoming more like a king every day that passed and Merlin couldn't help but feel as if destiny was actually on track for once.

Gwaine decided to take that moment to grab the bedroll closest to the fire and stretched out. His arms folded behind his head and he pushed his feet towards the fire, sighing as he did so.

"What's for dinner?" He asked out loudly, but addressing his question to no one in particular. Merlin knew full well who would be cooking. The others – apart from Arthur – had tried but the results had been so disastrous that Merlin had never let them near his cooking pot again. It was hard enough trying to save Arthur from magical threats without having to worry about whether the prince was going to die from Gwaine's stew or not.

"Whatever you catch," Merlin called back over, making sure they knew he was not going to do all of the work. They had supplies with them, but prey was plentiful in this part of the forest and Merlin had no desire to use up the limited amount while they had the choice. Gwaine peered up at him before rolling his eyes and scrambling upright again. Elyan didn't have the chance to protest when his fellow knight grabbed him by the arm and pulled him off into the nearby trees, Gwaine only stopping for long enough to grab a crossbow and their swords. Merlin snorted slightly in amusement as he finally hoisted his own pack towards the fire. He didn't even attempt to settle himself though, and instead focused on making sure that Arthur's was in the correct position. The prince was even pickier when he was tired.

Percival muttered something about going to find some herbs and Merlin felt his grin widen. It was signs like that which reminded him that he wasn't amongst men of noble blood. No one could deny their noble hearts, but Merlin knew full well that neither Arthur nor Leon knew what herbs to look for. They could make a meal to survive on – they had to for patrols like this – but lacked the skill to actually make it flavoursome. With only Lancelot left by the fire, Merlin let his eyes flare gold as a spell rolled almost silently off his tongue and the ground under Arthur's bedroll instantly smoothed itself out, free from any rocks or twigs.

"Things that bad?" Lancelot had shuffled closer when he had seen what Merlin was about to do. Merlin knew his friend always found it fascinating to watch Merlin use magic and it wasn't as if he got the chance to see wondrous things happen with just a whisper now that he lived in Camelot. But Merlin knew Lancelot would understand the reason why he had done it. Even with Arthur and Leon on the far side of the clearing and the others nowhere to be seen, he wouldn't risk it.

Unless, of course, Arthur had been particularly tiring lately and Merlin had no desire to be blamed for there being a twig digging into the prince's back and ruin his sleep.

"He put me in the stocks last week just because I had left a window open." Lancelot grimaced, letting his hand rest on Merlin's shoulder for a moment. Merlin was glad he didn't say anything; he didn't want to hear that it was just because Arthur was under so much pressure right now. Everyone noticed Arthur's pressure, yet no one saw the way his servant was almost buckling under the weight of his destiny now that even more chores had been piled on top. Before either of them could say anything else, Gwaine came bursting back into the clearing and triumphantly threw a couple of rabbits down.

"Dinner," he announced, throwing himself back down in front of the fire. Merlin knew in one glance he wouldn't be able to get the knight to do anything, he considered his work to be done.

"I'm surprised you could catch anything with the racket you are making." Arthur had finally finished roaming the edge of the camp and headed towards the fire, Leon on his heels. Merlin found himself glancing away, picking up one of the rabbits. He didn't want Arthur telling him to get on with it.

To his surprise, however, a hand picked up the other rabbit. Merlin blinked in surprise as Arthur settled down next to him and pulled out his knife. The prince seemed to sense his gaze and shrugged before turning to the task at hand. Gripping his own knife, Merlin tried to hide his smile as he set about preparing dinner.

It seemed getting out of the castle was precisely what the prince needed. Merlin wasn't surprised. For as long as he had known Arthur, the man had dragged him on hunts whenever things were getting a little tense within the castle walls. This time, he had been acting as king while worrying over his father after being betrayed by the woman he thought of as a sister. There had been no chance to get out into the air and ride long and hard. Now, Merlin suddenly realised, he understood why Arthur had insisted on leading this patrol himself and the only knights accompanying them were ones they both considered to be friends.

This was more about having the chance to relax than it was tracking down bandits.

Between the two of them, it took no time at all until the rabbits were roasting over the fire. Elyan had angled some rocks around it in order to get the heat up and Lancelot had finished unpacking the packs. Leon had taken it upon himself to take watch while the others relaxed and Percival eventually came back from wherever he had gone, a bundle of plants in his hand.

He dropped down next to Merlin and the servant instantly leant over.

"Where did you find that, I thought the season was over?" Merlin didn't care that Arthur laughed out loud at his enthusiasm. Percival grinned and Merlin knew the man understood where he was coming from. That was something else he liked about these men. Not only did they know how to do the jobs noblemen might not, they had an appreciation for them as well.

"There is a small clump just over in the next clearing. It must be the last lot of the year, be careful with them."

Merlin nodded his understanding and pulled out his cooking pot. He was now glad he hadn't tried to dip into their supplies yet for strips of dried meat were going to be nothing on the meal he now had the ingredients to prepare. Everyone watched him work for a moment before Arthur kicked Gwaine's ankle.

"Go and get some more firewood."

"I've just been out, you go."

"I just sorted the rabbit and that was an order. Take Lancelot with you, he doesn't seem to have done much yet." Merlin wanted to come to Lancelot's defence and claim the man had instead sorted out all of their sleeping arrangements, but the knight had already climbed to his feet. Watching, Merlin smirked as he practically hauled Gwaine up. The two men were so different, especially in their opinions, but just like the rest of the team, had become firm friends. Merlin knew their differences were what allowed them to get on so well – they simply balanced each other out.

"There is a stream nearby, I'll go and get some more water," Percival offered, already moving out as he did so and somehow managing to get Leon to go with him. Elyan muttered something about Gwaine not knowing what made good firewood and disappeared as well, just leaving master and servant in the clearing. Merlin sighed.

"Are you alright?" He asked gently, watching out of the corner of his eye as the prince lay back on the ground and flung one hand over his eyes to keep out the setting sun. Arthur simply grunted in response, not saying anything for a long moment. Eventually, he mirrored Merlin's earlier actions and sighed.

"It's peaceful out here," he admitted softly, his tone almost daring Merlin to mock him for it. Considering he had been thinking the same thing when they had stopped, Merlin smiled.

"It is." Arthur's arm lowered from his arm and he stared at his servant in disbelief.

"Did you just agree with something I said?"

"Maybe," Merlin grinned, turning his back on the prince and focusing his attention on the pot bubbling happily in front of him. He hadn't heard Arthur sound that much like himself for a long time and he had no desire to bring forth the snappish prince who had been throwing threats around left, right and centre. Merlin had got to the point where he no longer knew if Arthur was joking or not and had been cautious about pushing him too far.

"Don't worry, I won't make a habit of it."

"Why on earth would I worry about anything to do with you?" Knowing Arthur was relaxed, Merlin flicked a bit of stew at the man. He felt his jaw drop as Arthur simply moved and caught the flying piece of meat in his mouth. "Mm, needs more flavour."

Merlin gaped, shaking his head as Arthur stood up. He couldn't keep the grin off his face now that it had finally been allowed to emerge.

"Where are you going?"

"To check on the horses, they'll probably bolt knowing what your knots are like." Merlin didn't say anything, but watched as Arthur walked over to the animals. He had a feeling he knew what the prince was about to do and he was proved right. Arthur did check the knots, just before he pulled out the feedbags and made sure that each horse had its share. He might pretend that it wasn't up to him to do anything when others were around, but Merlin knew this group of men wouldn't be worried about telling Arthur to do some work – especially Gwaine. They all needed each other in order to survive out here.

When Percival and Leon came back a few moments later, neither of them so much as batted an eyelid at what Arthur was doing. Percival had filled a spare pot and Leon had refilled all of their water skins. They would need to do it again before they left in the morning, but at least it meant they would be able to pass the next few hours without anyone trying to find the stream in the dark. Almost as the same time, the others also returned. Merlin just happened to look up as they did so and grinned as Gwaine made to open his mouth to make a comment about Arthur working. Lancelot's elbow to the knight's rib made him swallow his words, but Merlin wasn't sure how long he would be able to stay quiet for. It was Gwaine they were talking about, after all.

The next hour was spent preparing for the night. Dinner was enjoyed and a companionable silence fell over the men apart from Gwaine arguing with everyone that it wasn't his turn to wash up. Merlin found that he was staying quiet, just settling back against a tree and watching events unfold. For the first time since they had been forced to take back Camelot from Morgana, he felt relaxed. Maybe this hunting trip would be what everyone needed to be allowed to let the cares and worries fall from their young shoulders, even if it was only for a few days?

Of course, that happened to be when the horses suddenly reared, whinnying in distress and attempting to pull at the rope binding them in order to be able to flee.


	2. Chapter 2

_Oh my goodness! I don't even know where to start, I'm overwhelmed by the response to this. Thank you so much, and a specific thanks to the few guests to whom I can't respond directly to!_

_Hope you like this next chapter._

* * *

The knights reacted instantly, swords drawn almost before Merlin had processed what he had heard. Over the dim firelight, he saw Arthur give some complicated hand-signal that, even after all of these years, Merlin still had no idea what it was supposed to mean. The knights, however, did and swiftly began to spread out.

"_Mer_lin," realising this was not the first time Arthur tried to get his attention, Merlin turned sheepishly from where he had been allowing a few branches to shift out of Lancelot's way. He raised his eyebrows in question, knowing Arthur wouldn't exactly appreciate him asking out loud what the problem was. Arthur pointed first to the warlock and then to the horses, his eyes wide as he tried to portray his message. Merlin idly wondered if Arthur thought he would somehow be able to read his mind better if he let his eyes go that wide, but nodded his understanding, knowing what the prince wanted. At least, he hoped he knew what Arthur wanted and slipped over to the animals. For the first time ever, he found that he was grateful Arthur had double checked his knots. He was certain they would have held, but at least this way he knew they were properly secured. If they lost the horses, Merlin knew he would never be allowed to live it down.

Trying to soothe the animals in order to make sure it didn't give away their position, Merlin found himself thanking Arthur under his breath. Completely unintentionally, the prince had given him something to hide behind in order to keep the men safe. Arthur couldn't mock him for hiding when he had been the one to send him over there. Listening hard over the jostling of the animals, Merlin bit back a curse when he heard the soft tread of footsteps heading their way. It wasn't any of the knights, he had made a mental note of their positions to make sure he could protect them. Yet there were definitely footsteps approaching.

"Arthur?" Keeping his voice a low hiss, Merlin forced his way through the horses so that he could catch the eye of his destiny. Arthur twisted at his call, but scowled. He shook his head, motioning for Merlin to be quiet. The servant could tell that he was listening hard, but he was facing the opposite way to where Merlin had been. For a second, the warlock was about to question what he was doing, but then realisation dawned on him.

They were surrounded.

Merlin bit his lip, carefully looking around him. He could tell that all the knights had also come to that same conclusion, all of their weapons were in their hands. Leon was standing off to one side alone, but Percival and Lancelot weren't too far from him, sheltering behind an old oak and peering into the darkness. Elyan was close to Arthur and it was only a soft curse from behind him that made Merlin realise Gwaine had moved around until he was behind Merlin.

It was as if the whole forest was holding its breath, waiting to see what would happen. There was still a chance that whoever else was out here would just pass them by, but Merlin doubted it. Their fire was still sparking in the centre of the clearing and he knew it was too much of a risk to use magic to put it out from this distance. There was no wind or rain to blame it on. But it meant the light that had been offering comfort to the group of men was no potentially going to be what gave them away. Merlin wished there was something he could do to cloak their presence, but it was too risky. He didn't know if he could work that sort of magic without someone seeing him, and he knew as soon as his concentration was disrupted, the spell would fail. He just had to hope the knights were feeling on form.

Merlin was beginning to wonder whether they had actually gotten away with it when something came flying out of the darkness. It was small and round, barely visible, but there could be no denying it was being guided by magic. It seemed to almost overshoot the camp, turn in mid-air and begin to descend straight towards the fire.

"Magic!" Arthur yelled, all attempt at silence vanishing when it became obvious they had been seen. Merlin wanted to roll his eyes at the obviousness of the prince, but found instead he was watching with almost baited breath as the small orb hit the flames. Nothing happened for a split second, then a brilliant white light filled the clearing, bright and intense. Merlin cried out, throwing an arm up to cover his eyes as he rapidly blinked, trying to clear his vision.

Through streaming eyes, he could see Arthur had suffered the same fate. He was standing in the middle of the clearing, sword held loosely by his side with the opposite hand rubbing his eyes to try and clear his vision. Leon was leaning against his tree and even in the now dim light, Merlin could see him blinking. Lancelot and Elyan seemed to have somehow reacted to Arthur's shout and had taken cover and Merlin had no idea what had happened Gwaine and Percival. He didn't stop to think about it, but instead darted from his place of cover and shot across to Arthur's side.

"C'mon," he muttered, grabbing the man's arm and trying to tug him to cover. It didn't help that he could barely see where he was going thanks to the tears streaming unchecked down his face. Arthur stumbled against him for a few steps, but then his stubbornness kicked in. He pulled away from Merlin, shifting his sword into a more ready position as he moved back towards the centre. Merlin only knew where he had gone because he knew Arthur rather than actually being able to see anything. Sounds from around him revealed the other knights had followed Arthur's lead and all moved back to the centre, standing back to back as they stared around. The noises were getting louder but still no one had come into sight.

Something out of the corner of his eye made Merlin turn. How he saw anything considering how much his eyes were streaming, he had no idea. He put it down to the way his magic was tingling warningly and managed to make out another orb flying through the air. It was aiming for the fire again, only this time the knights were surrounding the fire, using it as a shield. Merlin knew if it landed, none of them would be able to see a thing. They all were looking around for danger so no one was paying him any attention. Merlin let his eyes flare gold and the orb arced, yet again turning in mid-air but this time coming back in the direction it had come from. There was a bang and a flash of light visible through the trees and a few yells. Merlin allowed himself a smirk as he moved towards Arthur. He needed to be near the prince in order to protect him, but there was also something reassuring about being close to the Knights of the Round Table. Not a lot could get past them.

Lancelot saw him coming, reaching out and grabbing his arm, sending Merlin stumbling towards them. He nodded in gratitude, allowing the magic to fill him up as men finally began to spill into the camp. They were bandits for sure, but Merlin didn't allow himself to think about them. Amongst these men was at least one sorcerer, and he knew that was who _he _needed to focus on. The bandits all rushed the group from every direction, yelling as they did so. Merlin did what he could, tripping some, dropping branches on others, knowing that more than one of his party was still struggling to see. Yet it took no time at all before they were engaged in a fight for their lives.

Merlin had no idea what he was supposed to do. He dropped into a crouch, allowing himself to remain small as he moved in a small circle, helping out wherever he could. The man Gwaine was fighting suddenly dropped his sword, Elyan's opponent stubbed his toe so hard on a rock that had appeared out of nowhere he forgot about the knight… Accidents continued to happen yet the flow of men didn't seem to be slowing down. Too focused on the fight, Merlin didn't notice where his crawl was taking him until he was by Arthur's side. The prince glanced down and rolled his eyes. Merlin offered him a grin, knowing precisely what was going through Arthur's head in regards to what his servant was doing, but he didn't have time to say anything before another bandit came up behind him. Merlin didn't notice until a foot stamped down on his back, flattening him along the floor with a grunt of pain. He somehow flipped himself over, his hand lifting and his eyes beginning to burn, but before a single spell could cross his lips, Arthur's dagger flew over his head and knocked the bandit back.

"Get out of here!" Arthur hauled Merlin to his feet as he yelled, propelling his servant towards the horses. Merlin dug his heels in.

"I'm not leaving you…"

"You'll get yourself killed, go!" This time, there was a shove in-between Merlin's shoulder blades and he stumbled forward just to be able to regain his footing. By the time he looked back at Arthur, the prince was once again locked in a fight. Merlin sighed and didn't take another step, looking around just in time to send the two men rushing towards Percival's exposed back careening into one another. Lancelot flashed him a grin and Merlin found himself returning it as he realised the odds were beginning to turn in their favour. Merlin knew it was mostly thanks to the knights, there wasn't a lot that could stand against them, but also knew he was helping.

Deciding to let his magic loose and see if he could locate the sorcerer, Merlin stayed at the edge of the group this time, using a tree to cover his back so he didn't have to think about himself while he searched. Whispering a spell, Merlin closed his eyes as his senses expanded. They could feel the magic in the air, tracing the path the orbs had come from and Merlin allowed the power to follow that track. The gold faded from his eyes as he opened them, but Merlin stepped away from the tree, knowing where he needed to go.

He began skirting around the edge of the fighting, dropping any bandit that ventured too close to him but mainly focusing on getting to that sorcerer. He had drawn level with the fighting group when a tall man stepped from the trees. He was wearing a long robe of pure white and Merlin blinked in surprise when he saw the man also had bare feet. He didn't need his magic to tell him that this was the sorcerer.

"Enough," the man's hands rose as he spoke and all of the bandits instantly pulled back. A few were killed doing so, but Arthur and his men regrouped. Merlin took a step towards them.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Arthur's sword twirled in its trade-like manner as he levelled it at the sorcerer. Merlin knew the prince had also come to the same conclusion that this man was using magic and he would be focusing all of his attention on running him through. Morgana's betrayal certainly hadn't softened Arthur's opinions towards magic and Merlin knew the anger was still burning brightly within the prince.

"I want only two things, princeling. The rest of you will then be left unharmed."

"What on earth would someone like you want?" Arthur sneered and Merlin saw Leon shift out of the corner of his eye, knowing as well as the warlock did that Arthur's attitude was going to get them all killed. But if he was honest, Merlin found that he was thinking the same thing – what would a sorcerer, obviously powerful if he could buy bandits' allegiance - want with them?

"Not what, princeling, who. Among your party there is noble blood, and there is blood of power. One of you has a great power running through his blood, and more than one of you has noble blood. That is what I want."

Merlin gaped, not liking the sound of that. He turned worried eyes onto Arthur and Leon, sensing the other knights moving in close to them. Arthur had the blood of kings running through him, and out of the entire group, Leon was the only known noble. Merlin took a step towards them as well, knowing he would do whatever it took to keep Arthur safe.

As he moved, the sorcerer's eyes snapped onto him and Merlin found himself freezing as the man's mouth turned up at the corners in the beginning of a smirk. His hand slowly began lifting and Merlin threw himself forward, bodily throwing himself in the way as a spell rolled from the sorcerer's tongue and shot towards Arthur.

"Merlin!"

The yell sounded faint to his ears and Merlin only realised it was him screaming when his throat gave out in agony. He had somehow dropped to the floor although had no recollection of doing so. Shooting pain shot through every fibre of his being, causing him to writhe and gasp as he tried to escape it. He could feel his magic bucking against the onslaught, trying to fight back, but Merlin was having trouble keeping his eyes open, let alone being able to work a spell. He curled into a ball, searing pain setting his nerves alight and whimpered when a hand rested on his shoulder. The hand instantly withdrew and Merlin could see Arthur's feet step in front of him.

"Let him go! If it is true what you are after, he is of no use to you." Merlin coughed weakly, wondering if he imagined the blood flecking his lips as he tried to straighten up. He needed to do something before Arthur got himself killed, but all he could manage was to grasp onto Arthur's boot weakly. The slight movement allowed him to see the sorcerer again and he could see the man smirking down at him. The cold feeling of dread did nothing to stop the fire caressing his soul, but Merlin knew. The man hadn't been aiming for Arthur at all, he had known that Merlin would get in the way. The spell had been meant for him… meaning he knew about the power Merlin had. There was no way he was anyone of noble birth, that much was apparent, but he did have power running through his blood.

The man had never been after Arthur.

"A'tur…" Merlin's voice was nothing more than a feeble croak and Merlin wasn't even sure whether Arthur would have heard him or not. He managed to tighten his grip on the prince's boot and that was enough for Arthur to look down at him.

"Shut up, Merlin."

It was only because of being by Arthur's side for years that Merlin could hear the concern in his voice. It somehow made the situation worse – he was supposed to be protecting Arthur, not the other way around. The pain was still lancing through him, but Merlin forced himself to focus through it. Some sort of clarity must have made itself visible without him realising for the sorcerer suddenly frowned.

"Enough. Take him." Arthur readied his sword, clearly believing they were still after him and not wanting to go down without a fight. The sorcerer barked a word, flinging his hand out to the side.

"No…" As the sorcerer's arm moved, Arthur was swept through the air and flung against a tree as if he was nothing more than a doll. Merlin had managed to get the magic to build, but his body was still jerking slightly in waves of agony that he hadn't been able to do anything else. Hot tears leaked from the corners of his eyes as he watched Arthur crumple, Percival instantly moving over.

"He's alive," he called, knowing that not one of the knights were remembering to breathe at seeing Arthur flung like that. By the time Merlin had breathed a sigh of relief that sounded more like a whimper, two bandits had moved towards him.

"Merlin!" Lancelot sprang forward, more bandits blocking his way as the two reached Merlin. Merlin tried to move backwards, he even succeeded in tripping one of them, but his vision was weaving too alarmingly as they grabbed hold of his arms and pulled him back towards the sorcerer. Merlin felt his hands being tied as he was deposited at the sorcerer's feet.

"And now for the noble…"

"Leon!"

Merlin had no idea how he managed to yell, sheer adrenaline kicking through his protesting body. It faded as quickly as it had come and Merlin slumped, seeing the men surrounding Leon. They wouldn't let him be taken without a fight. The sorcerer, however, merely chuckled again and raised his hand, shouting another word.

A thread of rope went shooting towards the knights, wrapping around one man's neck and pulling him from his feet. The others tried to cut at the rope, but it simply wouldn't break as the man in question was dragged across to the sorcerer as well. As soon as the knight was in reach, the sorcerer barked a word and Merlin felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, knowing they were now in a bubble of magic that even he in his current state wouldn't be able to pass through.

Swallowing hard, he could only watch as a blow with the hilt of a sword was given to the knight's head, causing him to slump and letting the bandits bind him. But as Merlin finally gave into the agony running through him and blacked out, he wondered how the others were going to react.

It hadn't been Leon that was taken.

It had been Gwaine.


	3. Chapter 3

_Guys, seriously, I'm blown away. Thank you so much, especially those to whom I cannot respond directly to._

_Hope you like this next bit._

* * *

Merlin coughed, the action alone being enough to jerk him back to consciousness where it burned against the rawness of his throat. He squeezed his eyes shut even tighter as he tried to control the pain he could still feel cursing through his body. It was easier than before and he knew the spell had past, but whatever the curse had been, Merlin knew the effects were going to take some time to die away completely.

"Merlin? You awake there?"

The voice made Merlin slowly begin the task of cracking his eyes open. Almost immediately, brilliant sunlight dazzled him for a moment and he shut them again with a groan. Swallowing hard and trying not to wince, Merlin opened his eyes, blinking as he allowed them to adjust to the light. The world seemed to lurch alarmingly and Merlin groaned when he felt his stomach following suit, spending the next couple of moments trying to bring his body back under his control. He had no idea why that particular battle seemed so hard, but eventually, Merlin began to focus on his surroundings a little more.

As the world lurched again, he realised why.

It had to be late morning if not early afternoon judging by the late. It seemed that any hope that this would be over and he would have an irritated prince glaring down at him was ruined when the floor underneath him lurched again and confirmed Merlin's suspicions they were in some sort of cage. He could feel there was some sort of magic around the bars and his hands were still bound behind him. He knew that neither would prove to be an issue, but he didn't let himself lash out. For one thing, he wasn't sure how his body would actually react to magic right now, and for another, he knew that he wasn't alone.

Through some awkward navigation – hindered by the cage lurching as it rolled along – Merlin managed to get himself sitting up and leaning back on the bars, panting softly. That action alone had made him want to pass out again. He didn't need to know who this sorcerer was to know that he was meddling with dark powers. But finally, chest heaving as he tried to draw breath, Merlin managed to focus on his companion.

Gwaine too still had his hands bound. The rope was still around his neck and Merlin could see the way it had been looped around the bars, securing the knight firmly to the cage. For a moment, Merlin wanted to smile, wondering if their captors had underestimated them. They had bound Gwaine, clearly knowing he was a threat, but had only put a light spell over the cage. Merlin could break out of that as easy as blinking. But then he sighed, forcing himself to think. Right now, even breathing was almost too much effort considering the pain lancing through his body. Magic was out of the question. They hadn't underestimated anything – Merlin was stuck right now. They had known what that spell would do to him.

"You alright?" Gwaine was watching him intently and Merlin realised he had yet to say anything. He gave a shaky nod, trying to push himself upright before giving up and just slumping against the bars.

"He's going to fire me for this. Or at the very least, the stocks," Merlin muttered and Gwaine grinned. Neither of them needed to voice out loud who Merlin was talking about. "How do you think he is?"

"Probably cursing the stupidity of sorcerers for taking the wrong people and planning some epic quest that will result in us needing to save him. You know Arthur, Merlin. Our princess can take more than just being flung against a tree."

"That's not what happened though, is it?" Merlin said quietly, his voice growing stronger now that he was using it a little. Gwaine frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"Arthur and Leon weren't the only ones in that clearing with noble blood, were they?"

"Don't know what you mean." Gwaine shifted as best as he could, but the rope around his neck meant that he couldn't avoid Merlin's eye in the way the warlock was sure he wanted to. Merlin leant forward as best as he could.

"You told me, remember? I know you're not the commoner that you pretend to be and behave like. They knew what they were doing, they knew who to take."

"Maybe," Gwaine flushed and Merlin realised how much it was bugging the man to be taken because of the blood running through his veins considering how much he denied being of noble birth. None of their friends knew and now Gwaine was being dragged into something that was beyond his control just because of who his father was.

"But if they knew what they were doing with me, then the same must be true for you."

Too late, Merlin realised where Gwaine would take the conversation and kicked himself. It wasn't that he didn't trust the man, but everyone who knew his secret had ended up in some sort of trouble, and most had ended up dead. It was nice with Lancelot knowing, but there had never been any lies with him. Merlin wasn't sure how Gwaine would take it, he knew how high the man valued friendship. He shrugged, and then was saved answering as his body protested again and he lost everything he had eaten in the last day or so. Thankfully, he managed to turn so that he didn't make a mess of the cage, but he could hear Gwaine groaning in sympathy.

When he finally stopped heaving and was leaning against the bars, trembling, Gwaine seemed to have forgotten what they were talking about. While Merlin could feel his throat burning and he felt nothing short of ill, part of him was grateful. He wasn't ready to tell Gwaine when he didn't know what these men wanted them for. He knew it if was between Gwaine's life and his secret, then there was no doubt at all. But until he was sure that telling him wouldn't just drive him away when they needed to be working together, Merlin was grateful that he didn't have to lie outright to his friend again.

"Hey! Hey, you!" Gwaine's call sent sharp pains through Merlin's head and he honestly couldn't remember the last time he had felt this sorry for himself. Possibly when Nimueh had poisoned him, it was the same sensations running through his body now. The thought didn't particularly cheer him up considering he had almost died from that. But something told him that whatever that curse had done, it wouldn't kill him. They wouldn't let him die until the time was right. They wouldn't have gone to the trouble to catch him otherwise.

"He's sick, he needs water! Come on, show some humanity and give the man a drink! Hey!" Gwaine somehow managed to stretch out and kick the bars, making the whole cart rattle. Merlin groaned but forced himself to smile at Gwaine's grimace of apology.

To Merlin's astonishment, the cage did come to a stop. Judging by the look on Gwaine's face, he hadn't expected that any more than Merlin had. The knight didn't get the chance to stay anything as the rope around his neck tightened on its own accord and Gwaine was yanked back against the bars. Merlin made to shout himself when he saw the sorcerer approaching. His words died in his throat as the door to the cage swung open and he knew that Gwaine was just being held out of the way. Merlin attempted to glare coolly at the sorcerer, trying to let him know without words that he was messing with the wrong person. To his discomfort, the man simply laughed and pulled out a flask.

"Hold him," he ordered and Merlin didn't have time to flinch until two men stuck their hands through the bars and caught hold of Merlin's bound ones, holding him back against the cage. Gwaine growled, but he could barely move, let alone do anything. The sorcerer stepped closer, grabbing Merlin's chin and forcing the flask into his mouth before upending it. Merlin choked, realising within a sip that it was not water in the flask. But the man had tight hold of him and he had no choice but to swallow. As soon as he had drunk the contents, the sorcerer backed off and the men let go.

Merlin knew why, for he instantly fell forward, coughing. He wasn't sure what that had been, but his magic had not liked it. Even now, while he could feel his power, he could also feel the way it was bucking and trickling from his grasp every time he tried to get a hold on it.

"That should keep you quiet for a couple of hours," the sorcerer hissed, moving backwards and jumping out of the cage. The pressure holding Gwaine was released and the knight let out a sharp breath.

"Are you alright?" he almost demanded, but Merlin knew his face was giving him away.

How could he be alright when he couldn't use magic? They needed help, and fast.

MMM

For someone so young, Arthur hated how familiar he was with the process of regaining consciousness after being knocked out. He let out a groan, hearing the sound of footsteps next to him as he gingerly lifted his hand and felt his head. His fingers came away matted with blood, but he knew that it could have been worse. He let out another groan as he finally began to open his eyes.

"Arthur? Sire?" While the voice was gentle and soft, it was not the voice Arthur had been expecting to hear. He struggled into an upright position and found Leon watching him closely. Arthur felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach that he couldn't yet explain. He found his eyes sliding around the group.

"Where's Merlin?"

That had been the voice he had been expecting to greet when he came round. But now, his men just glanced at each, none of them saying anything. Arthur forced himself into a more upright position, finding the silence unnerving. Merlin was not the only one who would have broken it. It was only then that Arthur realised that Gwaine was also missing.

"Where are they?" His voice might have been quiet, but it was the tone his men knew not to disobey.

"What do you remember, Sire?"

Arthur frowned, thinking hard. It hurt, but hazy recollections were coming back to him. They were out on a hunt and they had bedded down for the night, he remembered that. Piece by piece, it began to come back to him. The magical orbs that had blinded them, almost falling over Merlin from where his damn servant had been cowering on the floor, the sorcerer coming and making demands.

"What the hell did he take them for?" Arthur shouted, immediately regretting it but finding the anger was coursing through him too strongly. Out of all the group, Merlin and Gwaine would not have been the ones to have been taken. Merlin was a servant. Out of a group of knights, who would mistake the servant as being the one to have a powerful blood line or be noble? And while even Arthur couldn't deny that Gwaine meant well, he wouldn't be Arthur's first choice if he was picking a noble from the group. Not just through blood line but through behaviour as well. Leon and Lancelot would be far above Gwaine.

Arthur jumped to his feet and would have stumbled if Lancelot hadn't followed him up and quickly put out a hand, supporting the king.

"Sire, you received quite a blow, you should…"

"Why are we still here? Why hasn't anyone yet gone after them?"

"We didn't have a chance, Sire." Elyan muttered, also standing but his eyes were cautious. "The sorcerer… he sealed them in some sort of bubble and the rest of the clearing filled with smoke. By the time it had cleared, they were gone."

"East," Percival supplied and Arthur only had to look at him to know his accusations had been false. Percival didn't know that because he had seen them leave, he knew it because he had been scouting the area while they had been waiting for Arthur to wake up, not being able to just leave the Crown Prince unconscious in the middle of a forest while they took off after his servant and a wayward knight.

"Well, what are we waiting for?"

"You should at least eat…"

"I'll eat when we next make camp." Arthur dismissed Leon's concern with just a wave of his hand and began heading in the direction that Percival had indicated. The sun was high in the sky by now and he knew it meant he had been out cold for a considerable length of time. His head throbbed at him and his whole body seemed to protest from where he had been both fighting and then his flight into a tree. Hearing the men hurrying to pack away all of their belongings, Arthur moved to his horse, swung himself into the saddle and moved out. He knew his men would be right on his heels but he intended to start tracking down this sorcerer.

Part of him wondered whether it was someone from Gwaine's past, whether the man had tricked the wrong person and not paid a debt. It seemed like the sort of thing that he would do, but Arthur also knew it wouldn't have led to anything this severe. It certainly wouldn't have explained why Merlin had been taken as well and everything the sorcerer had been saying about types of blood. This was something else, something that sent shivers down Arthur's spine when he thought about it. His father was still recovering from Morgana, still trying to heal from the latest magic that had tried to rip apart their lives. Arthur wasn't losing anyone else to it.

Clicking his tongue, he nudged his horse into a trot, a small grin on his face. They might have tried to conceal which way they were going by making sure the knights couldn't see, but they seemed to have forgotten the first rules about tracking. There were clear prints in the damp ground. Some were hooves, some boots but what really made Arthur growl in anger were the wheel tracks. He had a feeling he knew precisely what had made those kind of marks.

"Arthur, wait!" Lancelot came cantering up beside him before pulling in his horse. He too saw the tracks and Arthur saw the man visibly relax out of the corner of his eye. While they had marks to follow, they knew what to do.

"Do you think it could be a trap?" Lancelot asked quietly and Arthur twisted in the saddle until he could look at the man properly. Lancelot shrugged under his incredulous look.

"That man was powerful, he could hide their tracks if he wanted too. What if he left them here to make sure that we would follow?"

"Then we will give him precisely what he wants."

"Sire…"

"They are my men, Lancelot, I'm supposed to protect them. Gwaine can hold his own in a fight, that much is true, he has even bested me. But against magic? What chance does he have? And Merlin can't even hold a sword properly, there is no way that Gwaine will be able to fight off those odds on his own. Now come on, before the tracks get old."

Arthur touched his heels to his horse again and knew that Lancelot wouldn't argue. The man never did. Out of all of the commoners he had knighted, Lancelot was the one that Arthur would have been fooled into thinking he truly had noble blood. He certainly acted in that way and knew how to follow orders as if he had been taught that for his whole life. Arthur set his jaw as he wondered whether Lancelot would ever be able to influence Merlin enough to stop him arguing back or not. For that to happen, they first needed to find them.

Arthur directed all of his attention to the marks in front of him, channelling his anger. He had meant what he had said, he was responsible for his men. But while Gwaine could defend himself as a knight of Camelot, Merlin was nothing more than a servant. As his master, Arthur knew it was his responsibility to keep the fool safe. There was no way he was returning to Camelot without him, even if it was just to make sure he never had to see the disappointment in Gaius' eyes when he realised that Arthur had failed in his duty to look after his own staff. Then there was the issue of Merlin having dived in the way of the spell meant for Arthur… The prince really needed to talk to his servant about self-preservation.

"You're wrong, you know," Lancelot didn't try and catch him up this time, clearly sensing that Arthur wanted to be on his own as he followed the tracks. He instead just called up to him and Arthur paused, twisting in his saddle to look back at his knight. The rest of the men had joined them, Merlin's horse tethered to Elyan's and Gwaine's attached to Percival's. They were holding back as well, clearly sensing the mood even if they hadn't heard the exchange.

"About what?"

"Merlin. He can defend himself more than you think. Try not to worry about him, Sire."

"Oh believe me, I don't."

Arthur turned back, but not before he caught the knowing grins his men were giving each other. Arthur scowled, focusing once more on picking out the route the sorcerer had taken. Just because they knew as well as he did that he had been lying didn't mean he was going to admit it out loud.

Instead, what he was going to do was get his servant back.


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry this is slightly late, real life got in the way. Hope you enjoy and thanks again for the support!_

* * *

Night had fallen by the time the men showed any sign of slowing down. Since the sorcerer had forced the liquid down Merlin's throat, they hadn't opened the cage again. Gwaine had tried to claim it was because they knew he could still defeat them even whilst bound, but Merlin knew it was just him trying to cover up the same nerves that Merlin could feel. He knew it was because opening the cage weakened the spell holding it shut and the sorcerer clearly didn't want to repeat it. That gave him courage; the idea this man was not as strong as he wanted them to believe.

Not that there was anything Merlin could do about it just yet. He could feel his magic beginning to finally calm down, but he still had no true hold on it. It might have been enough to get himself out, but there was no way that he would be able to leave Gwaine. Unless he managed to catch their guards unawares, he knew he wouldn't have time to untie himself, open the cage, untie Gwaine and get out before the sorcerer hit him with something else. Not to mention he wasn't yet certain whether his shield would hold against whatever that spell was. Merlin had never truly accepted what the dragon told him about how powerful he was. But now, with that power severely weakened thanks to whatever that drug had been and the spell, he wanted it back.

"Gwaine?" Merlin reached out and nudged his foot into Gwaine's. He was sure the man hadn't been asleep, but Gwaine's eyes had been shut from where he was being held back against the bars. He immediately started, almost choking himself as he moved and the rope around his neck made its presence known. Merlin winced, but nodded his head at the door. They were coming to a stop.

Gwaine instantly sat up straighter. Merlin wasn't sure whether it was just because he knew these men well or whether it truly was obvious as Gwaine tensed. Merlin knew that as soon as they untied him, the man would be up and fighting. Knowing that he didn't need to be untied to protect his friend, Merlin grappled for his magic. It was still sliding from his hold far more than he was happy with, but Merlin was adamant that he would be able to at least cover Gwaine's back, as long as the man could get hold of a sword to at least begin to get them out of here.

The cage rocked to a stop and Merlin gritted his teeth as someone took hold of the back of his shirt, pulling him back against the bars again. By the way Gwaine suddenly grimaced, he had a feeling his friend had been subjected to the same treatment. The rope around Gwaine's neck fell free and the knight struggled in the hold, but it was to no avail. As the cage door swung open, both men were pulled further back, but Merlin switched his glare onto the sorcerer instead. The man simply stared down at him for a long moment, clearly sensing the defiance coming from both of his prisoners. Gwaine knew how to fight dirty and Merlin knew how to protect himself – binding them was not going to be enough to keep them down.

"Take him."

"Gwaine!" Merlin jerked forward as two men sprang into the cage and grabbed hold of Gwaine, pulling the knight out.

"Don't worry about me, Merlin. I've been in worse scraps than this." Despite the cheerfulness that Gwaine had forced into his voice, there was nothing he could do as the men bodily threw him from the cage, their comrades on hand to haul the knight upwards again and begin dragging him off. Merlin watched for as long as he could until Gwaine was pulled from his sight. Then he allowed his magic to fill him up.

"Who are you? What do you want from us?" It wasn't Merlin the servant speaking, however, but Emrys. The hold on the back of his shirt tightened yet again and Merlin wordlessly allowed his eyes to flare. Instantly, the grip vanished as there were two thuds of pain. The men who had been holding Gwaine drew back slightly, concern evident in their faces. Merlin knew without having to be told that they had believed him subdued. The sorcerer, however, smirked.

"All in good time."

Merlin turned his burning gaze onto the sorcerer. Rather than simply throwing him back, he tried to feel the man's magic, wanting to be able to block his power in the same way the man had done for him. He had never even thought about attempting a spell like that before, but he knew he had to do whatever it took to get back to Arthur's side. Just as he managed to locate the source of the man's power, deep within his soul, a hand snapped across his face.

As someone used to the Crown Prince throwing things at him every day, Merlin didn't even gasp at the slap. But it was enough to throw his concentration and he lost his hold on what it was he had been doing. He pulled upon his magic again, but then a hand closed around his throat. Merlin was lifted into a standing position as the sorcerer pressed him back against the bars, his hand constricting the warlock's airways.

"Your questions will be answered soon enough. But for now, I suggest you do as you are told."

"Why should I do that?" Merlin gasped, struggling to free his hands. He was desperately trying to think of a spell, but the only thing his brain would truly acknowledge was the fact that he needed air. The man smirked, pulling him away from the bars and tossing him from the cage in the same way the men had done for Gwaine.

"You don't know where I've taken your friend. Just a mere thought on my behalf will end your friend's life."

"Just a word on my behalf will end yours," Merlin growled as he was hauled to his feet again, men gripping his arms tightly.

"Can you talk faster than I can think, boy?" There was a sneer on the man's face and before Merlin could say anything, he heard Gwaine yell out from somewhere far out of sight. Merlin found his breathing quickened slightly and he dropped his head. He was by no means going to just sit and wait to be rescued (despite knowing Arthur would forever deny that he was worried, Merlin was certain the rest of the knights would be coming after them), but until he knew that Gwaine was safe, he couldn't do anything.

The sorcerer nodded sharply and before Merlin could even think about keeping his balance, he found a shove in-between his shoulder blade was enough to have him stumbling forward. He was led through a small group of trees in the same direction that Gwaine had been taken in. But hidden by the trees was a series of small huts, almost looking like an entire village. As he was shoved towards them, Merlin shivered at the feeling of magic in the air and knew this sorcerer was either not alone or he had more power than Merlin had previously thought.

He didn't have time to look around before he was forced into a hut. There were no windows and only the one door. A door, Merlin knew instantly, that would be guarded. But his attention was drawn by the set of cuffs resting innocently on the floor. One of the men moved forward and picked them up, the dim light filtering from behind Merlin indicating the delicate runes scratched into them. Instantly, fear crept into Merlin's heart and he tried to back away, only to be grabbed again.

"N-no…" he stuttered, struggling as the ropes around his hands were cut. He managed to trip one man and turned, his hand lifting as he prepared to do magic to get himself out. He couldn't help Gwaine if he was helpless. But fear had clouded his mind and one of the cuffs snapped around his wrist before Merlin could even think of a spell. He couldn't stop the short yell escaping him as his magic instantly bucked and fought violently against the restraint that had just been placed on it. It was enough time for the others to recover and one pressed back on Merlin's shoulder. His back hit the post of the hut before he realised that he had moved and short work was made of snapping the other cuff around the opposite wrist, binding him to it.

"How powerful is he?" One man muttered, but Merlin could only sink into a crouch, pressing his forehead to his knees as he gasped for breath. At that second, he didn't know whether he was trying to free his magic or just stop it from burning. He wasn't aware of the tears sliding uncontrollably down his face, nor the men leaving the hut. The only thing he could think about was how it felt like he was suffocating and he had no idea how to get out of it.

MMM

"The tracks lead north. If we follow them through the night, we should be able to gain on them by dawn." Arthur was leaning perilously over the side of his horse as he spoke, studying the marks on the ground. He didn't want to admit that they were getting fainter. Not because too much time had passed, the knights had been going at a full canter almost as soon as Arthur had regained consciousness. But something seemed to be obscuring them and Arthur cursed the sorcerer under his breath. They were still visible, but only just. The undergrowth was growing wilder here and Arthur knew that it if it carried on this way, they were going to have dismount in order to follow them. Arthur was fully aware that there was also numerous paths they could have taken at this point in the forest.

While he didn't want to admit it – to either his men or himself – Arthur knew their friends were being taken away faster than they would be able to catch up. They couldn't risk taking the wrong path and not realising.

"Sire…"

"Let's move on out." Arthur touched his heels to his horse and nudged the beast into a walk again. He knew that in itself would be telling them that something was wrong, Arthur was gradually slowing down. It wasn't only the fading tracks that were proving to be an issue, but the pounding in his head. He had been able to ignore it to start with, but as the day had gone on, the feeling that his head was about to split open had gradually increased.

"Arthur, wait." It was so rare for Percival to speak up that Arthur found that was enough for him to pause. He looked back over his shoulder to see the knight had dismounted, studying the tracks intently.

"If we go on through the night, we'll lose them." Cursing that he had just made it known that the tracks were fading, Arthur glared.

"Then we light some torches. We don't stop."

"What about if you pass out?"

"Why would I do that?" Arthur knew that the scathing note was present even when he tried to hide it. Leon didn't flinch at his tone though but just gazed back.

"Because you are in pain whether you want to admit it or not, Sire. You know that if Merlin were here, he would refuse to move from this spot unless he at least had a look at you."

"If Merlin were here, _Sir_ Leon, then we wouldn't be having this conversation in the first place," Arthur snapped, turning back and moving off again. He was fine, he just needed to focus on finding his knight and his clumsy fool of a servant. It was bad enough that Gwaine had gone.

"Arthur…"

"Damnit, I'm not leaving them!"

The forest seemed to be silent apart from a bird shrieking in alarm at Arthur's shout. The knights all looked at each other, but their prince barely noticed as he rested a hand against a tree and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to ignore the dizziness. The worst part was that he knew Leon was right, Merlin wouldn't let him continue until he had found some mystery herb and done something with it that made Arthur's headache disappear. Wondering if he was losing his mind, Arthur smirked slightly at thinking about what his servant would say if he knew that Arthur had trekked most of the night when he was already having trouble focusing his vision on the tracks.

"Sire?"

Arthur started, trying to cover up the fact that he had zoned out slightly, only to see Lancelot standing right in front of him. The knight pulled the reigns out of Arthur's unresisting hand, passing them over his shoulder to where Elyan was waiting. Sometimes, Arthur hated how well they worked together and he could only look from one to the other somewhat helplessly.

"I'm _fine,_" he growled, shrugged off Lancelot's hand from his shoulder and moving away from the tree. Unfortunately for Arthur, his body decided to betray his determination. As soon as he let go of the support, he lurched slightly, having no choice but to stumble a step just to keep himself upright. His eyes shut with a groan again and Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger, swallowing down any further noises of pain.

"Come, Sire. Just rest a moment," Arthur still had his eyes shut as Lancelot took his arm and pulled him back. They had just passed through a clearing; that was why Arthur had stopped to make sure they were taking the right path from it. Something unspoken must have shot around his men while Lancelot had been approaching him, however, for they had all dismounted and Percival had even led his horse over to a tree and tethered it there.

"We'll have something to eat, then rest…"

"No, we must press on."

"Arthur…"

"You saw how that man dropped Merlin with a scream? I know Gwaine well enough to know that he wouldn't have gone willing. There is no telling what he will do to them why we sit here."

"Maybe he took the wrong people?" Elyan mused, sharing a look with Lancelot. The latter shrugged, and Arthur wondered whether he was imaging the way he seemed to shift slightly. Deciding it was just the headache playing tricks on him, Arthur threw himself down to the floor. If they were going to insist on stopping, then he certainly wasn't going to make himself comfortable. He wanted to get going, but knew that he was outnumbered. He couldn't do this without his men and if they were this determined to stop, he knew that he had to give them a few hours. That didn't stop him from glaring as Elyan lit a fire.

"We couldn't exactly stop him. If he took the wrong people, why not come back for the right ones?" Arthur half-heartedly turned his glare onto Leon, the man's words not doing anything to soothe the worry he would vehemently deny was coursing through him.

"Gwaine will get them out," Percival muttered, finishing securing the rest of the horses.

"Merlin's not helpless," Lancelot's snap seemed to escape him before he could stop it and Arthur watched as he blushed in the dim firelight. "I just mean… if something happened, he's lived with Gaius long enough, he'll be able to treat anything, he'll keep them healthy."

"We're worried about them as well," Leon said softly, sitting down next to the fire and turning his attention towards his prince. "Arthur?"

"What?" Arthur knew full well. Leon was going to ask him how he was feeling, if he needed anything, what he wanted to do next… Arthur knew full well all he would be able to say was that he needed to get after Gwaine and Merlin. They had just lost Morgana to magic, albeit through her hatred and practice of it rather than a spell as such. Arthur wasn't sure he could lose Merlin as well. Gwaine was a friend and a good knight; no one could deny that despite the way he conducted himself at times. But Merlin had been the one to see the good in Arthur when everyone else just saw him as an attention seeking prince, even if they pandered to his whims rather than admit it. Merlin had made him a better man, and that better man had no intention of letting anything happen to his servant when he could have stopped it.

"What do you want to do, Sire?"

Arthur sighed, the pounding in his increasing as he did so.

"We head out at first light," he muttered quietly. He knew his men would hear his words, but he couldn't stop his head twisting to look in the direction that he had just been about to take, feeling like he was letting the missing two members of their party down by stopping. But now that he had stopped, his stomach had begun to churn unpleasantly and he knew that the blow to the head was beginning to catch up with him slightly. Even if they did manage to track the sorcerer, Arthur knew he was in no condition to fight the man like this, not considering the magic he seemed to have at his disposal. He needed to be rested and at least thinking straight to make sure he didn't get any of the others hurt in the process.

As the others visibly relaxed and began setting up camp, Arthur found himself wondering if they too were trying to hide injuries from the fight, not wanting to seem like they were weakening the rest of the group. He might not be able to save Merlin and Gwaine right now, but Arthur knew he could sort out the rest of his knights.


	5. Chapter 5

_Thank you so much once again, it really means the world._

* * *

Gwaine had no idea that he had been used as bait for Merlin in order to make the warlock behave as he had been bundled from the cart. Had he known, he would have no doubt tried to order the servant to ignore that, to do whatever he could to get away. Gwaine was a knight, he could take care of himself.

At least, that would be what he told Merlin. But with his hands tightly bound behind his back and bandits pressing in all sides, Gwaine wasn't sure if that was technically the truth. He had been in scraps before, but he was finding himself hard pushed to find one that was worse than this. Still, Gwaine never let anything get him down for long. He was sure there was at least _one_ that had been worse than this, and considering he was alive to be _in_ this one, he must have managed to get out of it somehow. He knew there would be a chance to run for it, all he had to do was wait for the right moment.

But this problem had something that any other didn't. In fact, it had two problems. The first was the maniacal sorcerer of seeming tremendous power who had taken them captive in the first place. Not to mention how the man had seemed to know who Gwaine was, despite the fact he was certain the only one in Camelot who knew was Merlin. That brought him onto his second problem. He knew every man had secrets, and he wasn't about to push the servant to find out what was his. There was no doubt in Gwaine's mind that the man had intended to take Merlin all along. He wouldn't have known about Gwaine to then take the wrong man when it came to Merlin.

But the fact that it was Merlin who was here with him meant Gwaine knew he was at a disadvantage. Most of his plans in the past had simply been to run at the first opportunity that arose. Normally, it involved getting out of town as fast as he could through whichever means possible and not looking back. Even though Gwaine was sure that the opportunity would arise – he was good at creating chances if he did say so himself – he knew that that tactic would not work this time. He couldn't just run, not when he didn't know where Merlin was. Gwaine knew that he wasn't the most standard of knights considering he preferred the tavern to the training field, but there was one thing he shared with his fellow comrades and that was the need to protect the innocent. Merlin had not only been dragged into this in the same way as Gwaine, but the knight had seen Merlin hold a sword. The man was more likely to cut off his own arm than be able to defend himself. There was no way that Gwaine could just run for it without taking Merlin with him.

He wasn't sure who would kill him first, Arthur or Lancelot.

For now, however, he simply allowed himself to be bundled along, occasionally kicking out at his captors just so they didn't get the idea that he was someone easily intimidated. He might not be running just yet, but that didn't mean he was going to lose his self-image over it. It had taken years to perfect the look of not caring, and he knew that was a line of defence right now.

They managed to force him into a small camp, some of the sturdier huts making Gwaine believe that it was a more permanent resting place than some of the camps that moved around the forest. That worried him; he knew it meant the bandits were not the ones behind this. While he had known all along the sorcerer had to be the brains behind the operation, there were too many huts here just to belong to him. More people were involved in this than Gwaine knew, and not knowing his odds unnerved him. He didn't get the chance to have a proper look around until someone gave him a fierce shove in the shoulder blades and he was sent stumbling into one of the huts. Gwaine only just maintained his balance, but he felt himself instantly tense at the fact there was nothing in the hut. Nothing, that was, apart from a very sturdy beam running from the ground and supporting the roof.

Somehow, Gwaine knew that beam was not going to be a friend to him.

He had just swallowed hard, wondering what to do when a cry made up his mind for him. He had no idea that Merlin was being brought into the same camp, he had been too busy trying to prevent his own entrance into it. But even as the bandits closed in behind him, Gwaine knew that had been Merlin yelling. He didn't stop to think about what they might have been doing to him, but instead rammed his shoulder into the nearest bandit and sprinted from the hut. He spun on the spot, cursing when he realised that Merlin must have already been taken into a hut and Gwaine had no idea which one. Searching the wrong one would cost him time he didn't have.

"Merlin!" Hoping the servant would answer, Gwaine continued to look around. In a way, Merlin did answer, but not in the manner that Gwaine wanted as he heard another cry being let out. He couldn't quite place it until he saw a few of the bandits emerge from another hut, almost directly opposite from Gwaine's own. The knight had always known to listen to his instincts and he pelted towards it, adamant that he was going to be able to get to Merlin and get him out.

He hadn't realised that his own guard had been after him ever since Gwaine had run. Just as the knight had located Merlin, they caught up with him. One simply barrelled straight into his back and with his hands tied, Gwaine could do nothing as the man's weight toppled them to the ground. He managed to lurch up, rolling the man off him but more had arrived on the scene by then, taking hold of his arms and pulling him to his feet. They didn't let go this time as they marched him back into the tent, seeming to be unconcerned by the yells spilling from Gwaine as he tried to make sure that Merlin was alright.

At the back of his mind, he knew that it was bad they weren't reacting to his shouts. He knew it meant they weren't worried about who could hear him and Gwaine knew that could only mean that there was no one who would provide any aid. His front was pressed against the pole as he felt the cold blade of a dagger slip between the ropes binding his wrists. The ropes were released, but Gwaine didn't have time to react as he was swung around. This time, the man pressed the knife against his throat as two more men bent Gwaine's arms around the pole and he sighed as he felt himself being retied.

"You know, men, this is probably some simple misunderstanding. How about a bet? You a betting man? If I win, you let me and my friend go. If I don't win… you let us go anyway?" The knots were secured even as Gwaine finished speaking and one experimentally tug revealed that he wasn't going to be able to simply pull free. He suddenly found himself wishing that Percival had been taken instead, he was sure his friend _would_ have been able to simply pull his way out of the restraints. But Percival wasn't here and as Gwaine felt the knife being removed, he was forcibly reminded that he was. One man pressed down on his shoulders and before Gwaine could react, another had kicked out at the back of his legs.

He was on the floor faster than a mug of bad ale, wincing as he went down with a thud.

"The only bet I'll take is how loud you'll scream when he skins you alive. Try that again and this knife will go straight through the ribs of your skinny friend." The one with the knife crouched down next to him, running the blade teasingly over Gwaine's cheek. The knight glared.

"Think I'll pass up on that one, mate. How about how many of you scum I take down with me?" That earned him a kick in the ribs, leaving the man gasping for breath as the bandits left the tent. It was plunged into darkness as the door thumped shut and Gwaine could just make out through the small slither of light coming from under the door that he was being guarded.

Letting his head thud back, the man let a low whistle through his teeth. He was still certain he had been in a situation worse. But with his hands tied and Merlin nowhere to be seen, Gwaine was seriously struggling to think of when.

MMM

Arthur had meant what he had said about heading out at first light. The first signs of dawn had just begun to filter through the trees when he roused his men. The fact that none of them complained was just another sign of how wrong things were right now. Gwaine would have made sure that everyone within ear shot knew how he felt about having to awaken at such a time, but there was nothing but silence across the camp. Arthur found himself over by the horses, checking their saddles and seeing what provisions they had while Percival and Lancelot were crouched in the bushes, finding them a direction to start travelling in.

When Arthur had left the castle in order to go for a hunt, he didn't expect to be hunting his manservant and knight.

"The tracks are as clear as they were last night, Sire," Lancelot reported, walking back over and untying his horse. The others followed his lead and swung themselves into the saddle, yet Arthur just remained with the reigns loosely in his hand. He found that he was staring intently into the undergrowth, almost trying to see the prints from where he was standing. Something about the situation didn't seem to add up and Arthur could feel his instincts yelling at him to pay attention. What was it that didn't make sense about this?

After a few moments of simply standing there and knowing that wasn't going to provide him with any answers, Arthur too mounted, turning his horse's head and taking the lead once again. Gwaine was _his_ knight, Merlin was _his _servant. It was up to him to get them back again, regardless of the fact he had several men at his back who would die trying to help him. He wasn't alone with this, but it was his responsibility.

No one seemed to want to dare break the silence as Arthur carefully began following the tracks. Eventually, he dismounted again just to make sure that he didn't stray from the path. They were only just visible, but Lancelot had been right. They were no more faded than they had been the night before and Arthur only hoped it meant they had found a limit to the sorcerer's power. Either that or he was so confident that he had escaped with his prisoners he thought this would be enough to put off the knights of Camelot. Arthur allowed himself a smirk when he thought about what expression when shoot across the man's face when the knights turned up on his very doorstep without warning and freed his captives.

But despite his confidence in his tracking ability, Arthur still couldn't shake the feeling that he was missing something.

They only stopped to check they were heading in the right direction a few times that Arthur lost the trail. Eventually, the sun was high in the sky and Arthur found himself longing for shade again. But the trail seemed to have led them out to the river before doubling back towards the trees. Leon made a muttered remark about them clearly having stopped to water the horses, but Arthur had only shrugged and plunged his men back into the forest, grateful to get out of the sun's heat. The trail steadily continued west and suddenly, Arthur knew what had been troubling him all day.

Without saying anything, he turned his horse east.

"Um…Sire? Arthur, the trail goes the other way."

"I know."

"So… where are you going?" Arthur knew that his men were missing Merlin and Gwaine more with each passing moment. They were the only two who would truly come out and call Arthur an idiot for going the wrong way. There was uncertainty in Elyan's voice, but not in the same disbelieving manner that the other two had.

"I'm finding Gwaine and Merlin."

"Arthur…"

"Don't you get it? The prints haven't faded any more. You saw how he flung me against that tree, the way Merlin screamed? This man has powerful. If he can knock me out that easily, don't you think he can remove the prints?"

"He has been, they were fading all day yesterday…"

"Only to a certain point. He faded them enough so we thought he was attempting to remove them. He faded them so we've done most of this journey on foot to make sure that we stayed on track. He's slowed us down, that's all. He's more powerful than we gave him credit for. He didn't fade them, he's planted them."

"You mean to say that he has been leading us in the wrong direction? But making us work for it so we don't realise?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying, Sir Leon." Arthur had to fight to keep the annoyance out of his voice, knowing that it wasn't his men's fault that he had been taking in by one of the oldest tricks in the book. Fake trails was used by knights and bandits alike, why not sorcerers as well? Elyan swore under his breath and Arthur found that he had to echo the feeling.

"But that means we could have been going the wrong way from the beginning."

"No," why Arthur was so sure, he didn't know. He was putting it down to his instincts not having warned him until that morning. "To have left the clearing in the other direction would have been heading towards Camelot, there would be nothing for him that way. And Leon is right, they would have had to come to the river to water the horses and this is the only spot for miles around that the river is easily approached. They came to the river at that point. The trail has been right until now. But they didn't go west here, the only path that way doubles back again. We would have literally gone in circles and lost almost a day before we realised. They went east."

Arthur was aware of his men glancing at each. They had a trail leading in one direction and their prince wanting to lead them in completely the opposite one. Arthur had to smile when Leon simply shrugged and turned his horse until he was coming up behind Arthur again. After one knight had shown that he was prepared to go on faith, the others fell in swiftly behind and Arthur nodded at them in gratitude for trusting him on this. He was normally the first one to admit that he wouldn't do anything on faith but following the hard facts. But still, he couldn't ignore his gut feeling and it made him wonder whether he had simply been around Merlin too much.

Although silence fell once more, it was a different type to before. The men seemed to be getting the same feeling that Arthur was – that they were finally on the right tracks. They weren't relying on a sorcerer to guide them, but their own instincts, what they had been trained to do, and the weight had lifted from the group.

The afternoon drew on and Arthur eventually drew his men to a stop in the shelter of some trees, dismounting and giving his horse a moment to cool down. The others followed suit.

"We know this man is powerful," Arthur said, firmly in his role as leader when the men had gathered around him. "And we also know that he controls the allegiance of a vast number of ruffians. Our mission is simple an extraction. By all means take as many down as you can, but you leave the sorcerer to me. Under no circumstances are you to seek him out. Your task is to find the hostages."

"Then what are you going to be doing?" Percival asked quietly and Arthur simply gazed at him steadily. Just because he didn't want his men going anywhere near the sorcerer didn't mean that he was intending to follow the same rules. The man had not only threatened the Crown Prince of Camelot, but he had also taken something of Arthur's. His friends. Arthur fully intended to make the man pay for that.

"Arthur…"

"You have your orders. We leave in an hour." Why Arthur suddenly felt as if they were closing in, he had no idea. But he just felt the need to make sure his men knew what they were doing when they found the camp. They would have been moving slower than the knights if they had the cart and most of the bandits would have been on foot. Despite their trickery with the tracks, Arthur was certain they couldn't have gone much further.

"Hold on, Merlin," Arthur muttered to himself even as he tethered his horse. The men had all done the same and were stretching out on the ground, taking the chance to cool down. Gwaine could handle himself, and as knight he was used to pain. Merlin was just a servant, what chance did he have? Arthur just found himself hoping that Gwaine would be able to keep him safe.


	6. Chapter 6

_Thank you once again for the lovely support, it means a lot._

* * *

Merlin could feel himself shivering. He was huddled against the pole as best as he could, his knees bent up to his chest in a feeble attempt to try and get some warmth back into his body. It wasn't particularly cold, the walls of the hut were sturdy enough to keep the weather out. But the extended length of time of being cut off from his magic was beginning to take its toll and Merlin knew that it wouldn't be too much longer until he lost consciousness. His magic was such an instinctual part of him, to be cut off in such a manner was not good for him. Merlin knew it was the equivalent of blood loss for him. It was making him feel light-headed and woozy, but he knew that he could recover from it if it didn't go too far.

The trouble was, he had no way out.

While the cuffs were around his wrists and he was blocked off from his power, he knew that he was helpless. He wasn't even sure removing the cuffs would be much use right now, it was going to take time to regain his strength. Merlin just found himself praying that Gwaine hadn't done anything to rile up their captors while he couldn't protect the man. He had heard a brief scuffle earlier, but apart from that, all had been quiet. Merlin was taking that as a good sign, knowing that Gwaine wouldn't stay quiet if he was planning on running for it. Merlin also knew that there was no way Gwaine would go without him, it wasn't in the man's nature. But while he was shackled to a post, Merlin found that it was giving him time to think. If Gwaine did come for him, Merlin wondered whether he would notice how the servant was being restrained and the reasons for it or not. If he did realise, Merlin wasn't entirely sure what the knight would do.

The sound of the door being pushed open drew Merlin from troubled thoughts and he turned his head. To his alarm, his vision took a moment to settle as he moved, but he tried not to let his expression show his discomfort as he stared at the sorcerer.

"Who are you?" Merlin tried to demand, but he was fully aware that his voice was far from its usual strength. He almost felt feverish.

"My name is Jachira. And you are Emrys."

"How do you know who I am?"

"I know many things, Emrys. The least of which is this. When a blood of a noble and blood of power are consumed on the night of a full moon, untold power will be granted. I assume that answers the next question you were going to ask me about what you are doing here."

Merlin glared, trying to disguise the way his heart was pounding. He hadn't heard of a spell like that before and he didn't need to think about it too hard to know why. It was dark magic.

"I could have taken three of your party for the noble's blood, this one was just closest. But only two of you I could have selected for power. The blood of kings would have been one thing, but the blood of the legendary Emrys? That would give me power beyond reckoning…"

"You really think it is going to work?" Merlin knew it was time to start fighting back. There was a slightly mocking tone to his voice and he tried to make himself look bored. Jachira seemed to stop himself mid-sentence to glance at the restrained warlock.

"I know it will work, I have you at my mercy."

"For now," Merlin managed to shrug, biting his lip just in time as his stiff muscles screamed at him in protest. "But have you not met Gwaine? He's not going to let himself be sacrificed, it will be a stain on his reputation or something like that."

"I can deal with a Knight of Camelot."

"Perhaps. But can you deal with me?" Merlin almost felt the way his voice deepened, pulling slightly on his dragonlord power. That was separate than the magic, the cuffs couldn't restrain it in the same way. Judging by the look on Jachira's face, he was beginning to realise that perhaps he would have been better sticking with taking Arthur after all.

"You have me tied now, that is true. But you won't be able to drain me like this, will you? I'm completely cut off from my magic. I die with these cuffs on, the magic dies with me. But can you risk releasing them?"

"I have your friend at my mercy."

"No, Jachira. As soon as these cuffs are off, it will be you who is at my mercy. And unless you let us go immediately, you might find that I don't have a deep reserve of mercy. Not when it is my friends being threatened."

Merlin wasn't quite sure what he expected to happen. The threats seemed like a good idea at the time, but Arthur often commented that his servant needed to think before he opened his mouth at times. He thought it might have worked when Jachira backed out of the hut with wide eyes, but before Merlin could think about congratulating himself, the man reappeared. And this time, he had a strip of cloth in his hands. It didn't matter how much Merlin tried to push himself away, there was nothing he could do as Jachira simply wrapped it around his mouth, cutting off any further threats.

"Maybe I don't know who I'm dealing with. But you don't know who you are dealing with either, _boy_." Jachira tied a forceful knot, causing Merlin to choke slightly as the fabric came to rest over his mouth, silencing him. Jachira rose to his full height and smirked, leaving the hut again.

Merlin could only hit his head on the pole in frustration and start to think of a new plan.

MMM

Despite having left within the hour that Arthur had commanded, the searching knights swiftly found they weren't as close to the sorcerer's camp as they believed. There were traces everywhere that vast numbers of people were coming and going around this area, but Arthur could only come to the conclusion that the man was somehow shielding it with magic. Cursing the fact that they were so close and yet still so far from finding their friends, he eventually drew his men to one side again, making sure they couldn't be seen.

"We can't go on like this," he said quietly, finding that he was glancing around as he spoke in case there were ears present that he didn't want hearing. "They could be watching us from behind whatever he is using to shield the camp. They'll wait until we are exhausted, then strike. We need to find a new way in."

"How?" Lancelot questioned, and Arthur grimaced.

"I'm not sure. We know there are people around here, the tracks are sure sign of that." The prince paused, thinking hard about all of their options. He didn't like admitting there didn't seem to be a lot they could do until a weakness was found in the magic, but he didn't see what choice they had.

"Surely they won't all stay there for the night though," Leon said quietly. He had dismounted and was studying some of the tracks. He pointed out a few. "These are old. From long before the sorcerer would have got back. If people are coming and going from here, it's not just to do with Gwaine and Merlin. This seems to be a more permanent resting spot."

Arthur found that he was gritting his teeth in annoyance that a sorcerer could be finding a place of safety within Camelot's borders. He was going to make sure that never happened again, and Leon had just given him an idea.

"Spread out. If they are coming out, it will be soon, nightfall won't be long. We want hostages, I need at least one alive. Make sure you aren't seen or heard, but give the signal if you have someone. They are going to show us the way in themselves."

Grins spread across his men's faces. It didn't matter whether it would work or not, the fact they had a plan and something to work towards was enough for them. Leon and Percival took the horses back to a clearing a little further away and made sure they had everything they needed for at least a night. The rest of the group slowly peeled away from each other and began skirting where they believed the edge of the camp was. Arthur found himself staring at seemingly nothing, wondering if there was just a veil of magic separating him from his men.

Knowing that he couldn't dwell on it, he too disappeared into the cover of the trees.

Night was almost upon them when a slight shimmer in the air caught his attention. For a moment, it was as if he could see nothing at all. But then, seemingly from nowhere, a group of three bandits were stealing through the forest. Arthur had no idea if they were part of the group that had attacked them previously or not, and found that he didn't particularly care. Leon was crouched not far from him and Arthur gave a small whistle. Leon's head shot around and Arthur indicated what he had seen. The knight nodded slowly and rose in his crouch, indicating that he was with Arthur.

The two knights followed the bandits for a few paces, drawing them away from the cover of whatever magic had been protecting them. They managed to pick up Elyan on the way and as soon as the trees provided them with some shelter, Arthur gave a signal. Leon and Elyan immediately each picked a man, and Arthur did the same. He ignored what his knights were doing, but instead grabbed the bandit nearest to him. They had the advantage through surprise, but the bandits clearly knew the forest well and knew how to survive. Arthur found himself locked in a far fiercer battle than he was anticipating until he finally managed to disarm the man, loop his arm around his neck and pull him into a headlock.

Another whistle on his part told the others that he had one, and they made short work of rendering their opponents unconscious at the very least, knowing they no longer had a use for them. Arthur dragged his man further back, forcing him to his knees but no relenting on the pressure around his neck.

"Do you want to live?" He snarled in the man's ear, and it was enough for the bandit to cease struggling quite as hard, although judging from the look Elyan was giving him, he must have been glaring for all his worth.

"Do you?"

"Yes!" The man gasped, clearly realising that Arthur was fully prepared to snap his neck right there and then if he didn't get the answers that he desired. While the prince didn't normally like to be considered that ruthless, if it meant getting their friends back, then he would kill a thousand bandits with his bare hands to achieve that.

"Then you are going to help us. What does the sorcerer want with my knight and servant?"

"I don't know!"

"Wrong answer," Arthur's grip tightened and the man gasped.

"I don't, I swear! I only know it is some sort of ritual that will be performed tonight in the light of the full moon, but that's all, I swear! I swear that's all."

Arthur sighed, loosening his hold slightly. He could hear that the man was telling the truth. While still making sure he had hold of him, Arthur bent down close to the man's ear.

"You are going to get us in there, you understand?"

"I…"

"Do you understand?"

"Yes," the gasp was enough for Arthur to let go and put his foot in the middle of the man's back, toppling him.

"Tie him up," he ordered his men, sheathing his sword. "Then he is going to show us the way in."

MMM

To all extents and purposes, Gwaine looked as if he had been sitting still all afternoon. In a way, the fact that no one suspected anything else was a blessing. Gwaine had been worried about how well his captors seemed to know him considering they knew of his true bloodline, but the fact they had left him alone and seemed to believe that he was truly behaving himself was a sign that they didn't know him as a man even if they knew his name.

For although it looked like Gwaine was sitting still, he had been actually working the ropes lose. A small flint, no bigger than half his thumbnail had been just within his reach and although his fingers were smeared with blood, by the time night fell, Gwaine was able to pull his hands free. He almost fell over again from where he had been sitting all afternoon, but it was with a grin he crept to the doorway. He knew that he had been in worse scrapes before.

A low whistle sliding between his teeth was all it took for his guard to turn and be instantly knocked out. Gwaine caught him before he hit the ground, dragging him inside the hut to make sure that no one realised that anything was wrong if they happened to glance over. Once he was sure he had managed to get away with the first part, Gwaine crept to the door again and swiftly stole into the night.

He didn't go very far though, instead just ducking around the back of the hut and crouching in the shadows while he worked out where he was. There was a strange feeling in the air, almost as if the breeze itself had been stopped. Glancing up, Gwaine could make out the stars, but it was almost as if they had been veiled in some way. Upon realising it must mean the whole camp was magically shielded, Gwaine found himself cursing even as he crept forward. Not that he needed any help in getting out, but it was going to make it slightly more awkward if the rest of the knights didn't even know where to start looking for them.

But for now, Gwaine didn't let himself think about that. He couldn't go anywhere until he found Merlin. In all honesty, it didn't take long to take a guess at where the servant was being held. There was another hut almost opposite from Gwaine's. It was the only other hut that was in darkness and had a guard on the outside. Not that Gwaine was worried about the guard, he had taken out his own easily enough. It was getting across the camp that was going to be the issue.

Moving back around until he was hidden behind his hut, Gwaine checked that no one was watching and simply ran for the next hut. It luckily wasn't far, and he froze as soon as he reached the cover of it, listening hard to see if there was any indication that anyone had seen him. He hadn't forgotten their threats about hurting Merlin to make him behave, and he knew that he was too far away right now. If they saw him and realised he was heading for Merlin, they would get there first and that was something Gwaine simply couldn't allow to happen.

It seemed that his luck was holding, for no alarm was giving. Taking a breath, Gwaine darted to the next hut, then a third. He paused between each one, not only to regain his breath but just to check that no one knew what he was doing. Somehow, he managed to dart the whole way around the camp without being seen. As he reached the back of Merlin's hut, Gwaine decided that he could be quite good at this whole rescue business when he was given the chance.

Letting another whistle escape him, Gwaine quickly led the guard off behind the hut, again making sure he was out of sight before simply hitting him over the head with a branch and then cushioning his fall to the ground. That was at least two bandits out of the way now and, feeling optimistic, Gwaine dived through the doorway of Merlin's hut. He ended up skidding in on his side to make sure he didn't open the door any more than necessary, but for a split instant thought that he was in the wrong place as all he could hear was muffled breathing.

It was only when he looked around did he realise why. Merlin was indeed there, and considering by the way his arms were being held behind his back, he had been tied the same way as Gwaine. But he had also been gagged. Gwaine chuckled as he picked himself up off the floor.

"And I thought they were annoyed at me for not shutting up," he muttered, making sure he kept his voice down. Merlin's eyes seemed to be visually checking him over and Gwaine was sure he sagged with relief upon seeing the knight unharmed. Somehow, Gwaine thought he knew why. Something told him that Merlin had received the same threats that Gwaine had – they had kept them separate so they could use them against each other. Gwaine smiled reassuringly and took a step towards Merlin.

To his astonishment, Merlin's eyes went wide and he shook his head frantically. Gwaine paused and frowned, but then realised a second too late what Merlin was trying to say. Pain exploded in the back of his head and he was falling before he even realised there was someone standing behind him. The blackness rushed up to meet him even as he hit the floor and Gwaine managed one regretful grin at Merlin before passing out.

The last thought that went through his head was that the rescuing business was definitely harder than it seemed.


	7. Chapter 7

_Thank you so much once again for the gorgeous reviews and support._

* * *

Seeing Gwaine crumple in front of him sent a wave of anger through Merlin. He let out a muffled shout, glaring at Jachira as the sorcerer was revealed to be the one standing behind Gwaine. Merlin tugged at his bindings, the cuffs cutting into his wrists as his feet scrabbled for purchase on the ground. He was doing everything he could to get himself free, but he knew while those restraints were locked around his wrists, there would be nothing he could do. After a few moments, he fell back against the pole, panting heavily through his nose and his glare no less than it had been before. Jachira was simply watching him, looking almost amused.

"It seems I took precautions on the wrong prisoner," he murmured almost gently and Merlin found his glare intensifying. He wanted to goad Jachira into letting him go, then he would see who the weak one was. But something told him that was precisely the reason he had been gagged in the first place and he could do nothing other than let out a few muffled protests. He fell silent as a couple of bandits entered the hut at Jachira's call but his hands were still twisting. He couldn't just sit there when he knew that Gwaine couldn't defend himself.

"Move the ritual forward. These two are causing too much trouble and something is pressing on our borders." Jachira's voice was low and soft, yet Merlin still caught every word and he had to grin. He knew precisely who would be pressing on the borders. And even if Jachira had shielded the area with magic as Merlin thought, he knew that would not be enough to stop Arthur. The prince would find a way through and he would find a way to get the cuffs off Merlin. All that would then remain would be to avoid the questions about the markings on them and make good on the threats he had delivered to Jachira earlier that day.

Some of his relief must have shown in his face as Jachira moved forward. His hand fisted in Merlin's hair, craning his neck back as he leant closer.

"I could almost do the ritual with just you, you are strong enough. But while I have your friend here, I may as well drain him as well. What do you have to say about that?" Jachira laughed cruelly as Merlin's muffed response, knowing full well that while Merlin was gagged, there was nothing he could so. The man left as swiftly as he had arrived, only pausing long enough to check that Gwaine was indeed out cold.

Merlin could hear sounds coming from outside of the hunt and could feel his heart beating fast. It seemed as if Jachira was setting up for the ritual. He had said it had needed to be on a full moon, was tonight that night? Merlin knew it that was the case, Arthur's arrival had nothing to do with the plans being put into action, Jachira would have planned it that way all along. The thought did nothing to soothe Merlin and he wrenched on the cuffs again. He was supposed to be the most powerful warlock, surely mere cuffs could not be enough to restrain his power?

When he felt the edge of the manacle dig into his wrist after a particularly hard tug, Merlin forced himself to sit still. All he was doing right now was hurting himself. Instead, he took in a deep breath as best as he could through the gag and let his eyes fall shut, diving into himself.

He could feel his magic and experimentally gave a tug. The power tried to rush to his defence, but then it was as if it ran straight into a solid wall when the power of the cuffs took effect. He couldn't get it to truly listen to him or come to the surface, it simply stopped. Thinking hard, Merlin carefully reached again, but this time, he didn't attempt to simply draw on his power. Instead, he began teasing it out, almost like it was nothing more than a stray thread. He had no idea that almost an hour passed while he simply sat there, gently teasing the magic. While pulling had caused it to slam into the resistance, gently working it through allowed the magic to work its way through, almost as if there was a crack in the wall.

Night had well and truly fallen before Merlin opened his eyes again. He could feel his power. Although he knew it was still somewhat dampened and suppressed, he knew he had run out of time. His eyes flashed gold in the darkness and although a fierce shock seemed to run through his body, the gag unwrapped itself and came to rest innocently around his neck. Merlin took in a deep breath, flexing his jaw as he did so and just relishing in the feeling for a moment. But as he made to shift position, he was reminded of the fact his magic was still being held back.

Curling his legs up to his chest in a hope of being able to ground himself a little more, Merlin felt a frown emerging on his face. He wasn't sure he had ever concentrated as much as he was in that moment as he tentatively reached for his magic again. He knew this had to work, or it would result in him not being of any use to Gwaine at all. It was all or nothing and the warlock gently reached for his power again. Coaxing a little more past the resistance, he let a whisper fall from his lips with the hope that it would free him.

Almost immediately, the cuffs started to flare with heat, burning into his skin. Merlin repeated the spell, feeling the sweat bead on his forehead as agony lanced up his arms. Instinct told him to move, but he knew that would only make it worse. Instead, he forced himself to think through the pain, to focus on his magic. He had to fight to stop himself from screaming and arching away from the pain, but Merlin could feel the way that his magic was breaking through. It was as if the wall of resistance was breaking, cracks appearing as his magic pushed upon it.

Just as he thought that he wasn't going to be able to take it for much longer, the wall shattered and broke as the magic flooded through his body. For a moment, Merlin could only arch his back and breathe deeply as his magic raced through every nerve in him before gradually coming to settle back down, almost humming happily now that it was back where it should be. It was only as he made to stand did Merlin realise that the cuffs were still locked around his wrists and shackling his arms behind the post. He had overcome the magic, but not the actual restraints. Now that his magic was free, it only took a mere flash of his eyes before they too fell to the ground with a clatter and Merlin pushed himself forward.

The first step Merlin took almost brought him back down to his knees as his body protested at the fact it had been forced to sit for so long without movement. As he moved towards Gwaine, Merlin eventually just gave up and let himself kneel back down, crawling to his friend. He was still out cold, but a quick check revealed there was nothing else to be concerned about apart from the blow to the head. As Merlin let his hand rest on Gwaine's shoulder, the knight gave a small moan, his eyes screwing up slightly.

"Gwaine? Gwaine, come on, wake up," Merlin implored, giving him a firmer shake. Although he had his magic back, Merlin wasn't sure how steady he would be with using it right now. He was rewarded by another groan and Merlin leant back in relief as Gwaine's eyes opened and he struggled to sit up.

"How-?" The man glanced between Merlin and the post, causing the warlock to shrug.

"You taught me a few tricks," he muttered innocently, climbing to his feet and holding out his hand for Gwaine to take. Just as he managed to get them both upright – something that was far harder than it should have been – the door to the hut was pulled open again. His magic buzzed with anticipation, but Merlin held it back. There were too many of them for him to take out in one blast as bandits spilled through the doorway, and he couldn't risk Gwaine. Two men grabbed him, holding his arms behind his back as they bundled him from the hut. Merlin caught a glimpse of Gwaine punch one of the men who tried to take him, flooring the man before three more piled on top of him. As Merlin was moved towards the centre of the camp, he could only watch as Gwaine too was forced from the hut. Jachira was waiting for them, watching Merlin closely.

Realising it might be his only chance, Merlin sagged slightly. He didn't want the man to realise that he had freed himself from the cuffs and had already had a short amount of time for his magic to settle down again. If he could catch Jachira off guard, it might be only chance they had at getting out of this.

But Merlin's courage almost deserted him completely when he caught sight of the two altars behind Jachira. He hadn't been allowing himself to think about the ritual that had caused them all the trouble to start with, but now he could see the preparations for it, Merlin wanted to be sick. This man, this _sorcerer_ truly intended to sacrifice them and drink their blood as a way of gaining himself power.

Merlin had no idea if it would work or not, and if he was honest, he had no desire to find out. Not knowing what else to do, he started physically struggling against the men holding him, hoping that Arthur would hurry up with whatever rescue he was no doubt planning.

MMM

Arthur had originally thought that their prisoner was taking them on a wide loop to simply buy himself more time. They seemed to just be doubling back the way the knights had just come and it was only because he could see how terrified the man was of being killed that stopped Arthur from truly believing that they were being tricked. This man didn't have the nerve to try and double cross the knights of Camelot, Arthur could see it in the way he kept nervously swallowing and glancing back over his shoulder at the knights. It probably didn't help that Arthur didn't lower his sword from the man's back the whole time, but they had been caught unaware too many times lately and he was not going to let it happen again.

The prince was just about to call the whole thing to a stop when the bandit stumbled to a halt on his own. They were in a small clearing, and Arthur couldn't tell what was any different about this one than the last. Judging by the look he caught passing between Percival and Elyan, they were thinking the same.

"Walk directly between the two oaks," the bandit muttered, fidgeting. "It's a gateway through the shield, you'll appear in the camp."

"How do we know it isn't some kind of trick?" Lancelot immediately muttered, taking the words out of Arthur's mouth. "Maybe we should send him first?"

"No," the prince cut in, grabbing the man's collar so he didn't try and run. "He'll want that. It will either give him enough distance to make a getaway, or it will do as he says and let us through the shield and so warn his friends that we are coming. Leon?"

"Sire," the knight didn't even need to question what Arthur had been about to ask. He drew his sword and walked forward, shooting the bandit an incredulous look as he passed as if to try and gauge the man's reaction. He gave nothing away though, nothing to indicate whether he was telling the truth or not. Leon hitched his sword into a more ready position and strode forward. For a second, he just seem to walk between the oaks.

And then he promptly disappeared from sight.

Arthur found that his skin was crawling at the use of magic, but he now knew they had no choice to continue. It would hopefully reunite them with Leon and allow the group to rescue the two missing members of their party. Or it could lead them into some sort of trap. But even if it was a trap, he was not about to let Leon walk into it alone.

"Elyan and Lancelot, follow him through. Percival, cover me." Arthur tightened his grip on the bandit as two of his knights walked forward without hesitating. They might have been of common birth, but Arthur knew they were just as disciplined as any of the knights who had trained since birth. They followed his orders without question. But it also reminded him of the two who would have argued back. The sooner he found them, the better, the quiet was beginning to unnerve him more than he would care to admit.

When those two also just disappeared without a word, Arthur gave the bandit a shove in the shoulder blades and walked forward himself. Having Percival at his back gave him a feeling of security and Arthur just tried not to think about the magic involved as he walked forward. The bandit hit the shield first, and although Arthur could still feel that he was holding onto him, it was disconcerting not to be able to see. A pace more himself and he shivered as he passed through the magic.

But as the bandit came into view, so did the rest of the camp. There was a sprawl of huts, making Arthur realise that this must be some sort of permanent place. Bandits strolled about, some in groups some on their own. It only took a moment of looking for Arthur to realise that they were all heading the same way. A soft whistle drew his attention and he turned to see Leon, Lancelot and Elyan crouched only a few feet away from him, sheltering behind one of the huts. Not only where they shielded from view, but by some careful peering, Arthur knew they must be able to see quite a lot of the camp.

He dragged their prisoner over, and swiftly wrapped his hand around the man's mouth before driving the hilt of his sword into his head. They had promised he would live if he showed them the way, but Arthur needed to be able to focus. He couldn't spare someone to guard the man and he couldn't risk him running off to warn someone. As the man dropped and Arthur unceremoniously let him fall to the floor, Percival appeared behind them and Lancelot swiftly drew him over.

"Have you found them?" Arthur muttered quietly, knowing that Leon would not have just been hiding here since he came through. The knight nodded, his face grave. He carefully shifted to one side and pointed down through a gap in the trees. Arthur inched forward until he could see and then swore.

Whatever the sorcerer had taken his friends for, he had a feeling it was about to begin. All the bandits were standing in a circle, but the centre was clear. Instead, there were two altars surrounded by candles, the flickering light illuminating the fact that both altars had someone strapped down on them. Even from this distance, Arthur could see that the altars had runes etched around the sides and he had feeling they must be something to do with the Old Religion. He didn't know much about it – his father's attitude meant it was awkward to even ask questions – but he had been trying to find out more since Morgana had betrayed them. He didn't know whether the runes would restrict someone's power or enhance that of the spell, but he didn't really care. It didn't really matter.

What mattered was that he was fairly sure that the two struggling figures were his friends. His thoughts were confirmed only seconds later when one of them bucked up, cursing loudly enough for his voice to carry. At least they knew Gwaine was reasonably unharmed, and his movement he allowed Arthur to see that his hands were strapped down above his head and his feet were also restrained. Arthur could only assume that Merlin was being held down in the same way. The same sorcerer who had attacked them was standing at the foot of both altars, his arms raised in the air.

Arthur didn't wait to see what he was doing before he started scrambling down the hill, aware that his men were on his heels. All that mattered was the gleaming knife in the man's hand and the fact he was beginning to move towards the second altar. Arthur had no intention of letting his manservant be sacrificed by some twisted sorcerer. If anyone was going to kill him for getting into trouble, Arthur was sure it would be between him and Gaius. So first of all, he needed to get Merlin out.

Drawing his sword, Arthur let loose a cry and charged straight into the side of circle. Surprise meant the first few bandits fell swiftly, but then Arthur was aware he would have to battle through them all in order to get to the altars. He tried not to think about it, instead focusing on the swing of his sword as the rest of the knights fell in behind him, all attempting to not only keep the prince of Camelot safe, but also to get through to their friends.


	8. Chapter 8

_Thank you so much for the lovely reviews once again! Really means the world._

* * *

Merlin couldn't believe that he had been so stupid!

There was a reason why acting on instinct was always the best thing for him. He had waited until the men had bundled him closer to Jachira and kept his eyes down, making sure that no one could see the tell-tale signs of the gold beginning to infiltrate his irises. As soon as he thought the time was right, he had caused nearly all of the men to trip in what he hoped was a believable manner. They hadn't stood a chance against his magic and Merlin had torn his arms free and raced towards Gwaine. The still-stunned knight had seen him coming, grinned and driven his elbow back into one of the men holding him, managing to fight his way lose. Merlin had a grin on his face as Gwaine had taken a step towards him, believing that his plan had somehow worked and they had got away with it.

But what he had forgotten about, however, was the power of Jachira's magic.

Gwaine had just gestured a direction for them to dart in when Merlin had felt a tendril of magic approaching. He had turned to try and ward it off before Gwaine noticed anything, not realising that he was the target. In the same manner that Jachira had brought Gwaine down to the ground in the first place, the magic wrapped around Merlin's neck and he was yanked off his feet before he could even think of a counter-spell. Gwaine turned, yelling out for Jachira to let him go, but the man simply smirked.

Judging by the shiver Merlin could feel, he knew the sorcerer had just made the magic visible. By craning his head back, he managed to not only alleviate the pressure on his neck slightly, he could also see that there was what appeared to be a golden thread connecting him and Jachira. One end around his neck, the other held in the man's hand. Jachira had grinned at Gwaine's pleas and proceeded to stand on the end, making Merlin's back arch as he choked and scrabbled along the ground as he tried to draw a breath. The magic was unrelenting and he could feel darkness beginning to tug at the corners of his vision. Every time he thought he could work some of his own magic, the pressure seemed to increase and the power slipped away again.

He was only vaguely aware that he was being used against Gwaine once more. Jachira effectively ordered the man to get onto the altar himself, and when Gwaine hesitated, the magic tugged and Merlin gasped. That time, his sight really did dim and by the time that he managed to focus, men were finishing shackling Gwaine's hands above his head before clamping manacles over his ankles as well, keeping him firmly pinned to the altar.

Merlin gasped for breath as Jachira stepped closer, drawing the magic away in a tantalising manner. Letting his lungs fill themselves again was the only thing that Merlin was capable of for a moment, magic being far beyond his reach. A couple of bandits dragged him to his feet and before Merlin could react, he felt his back hitting the altar. Chains secured him down in the same way as Gwaine but Merlin felt a spark of hope as he realised they were just ordinary shackles. He couldn't feel any binding magic on them, his powers were still his own…

But of course, just like everything else with the escape attempt, that was too good to be true. Before he could even considering whether he could use magic this close to Gwaine (deep down, he knew there was no choice, not when they were going to die if he did nothing!), Jachira stepped between the two altars. There were two thin chains in his hands, a pendant hanging from each. He rested one over Gwaine's chest, ignoring the abuse he received in response and then turned to Merlin. Merlin could only meet his gaze coolly as the second was lowered to his own, and he instantly gritted his teeth to stop himself from screaming. The cuffs from before might have dampened his magic down, but this felt as if it was seeping into his very soul, poisoning his own power.

His eyes had screwed shut and he felt a hot tear seep from behind his closed lids as he tried to control his breathing. This thing hurt! By the time he managed to open his eyes and glance at Gwaine, the knight was looking at him sympathetically.

"We'll get out of this," he promised, and Merlin realised that he clearly thought the tears were for their predicament. Merlin managed a shaky smile and nod, knowing that if anyone was going to be able to get them out of this, it was Gwaine. The warlock tried to tilt his body to one side, attempting to get the pendant off, but the chains were too short and did not allow him enough movement. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Gwaine's hands moving. Merlin awkwardly craned his head around and gaped when he saw the knight somehow had what looked like a small pin in his hand and was trying to line up a way of picking the lock.

Merlin could only gape, and go back to wondering how his ideas just led to things being so much worse than when they started.

But despite the hope that Gwaine was going to be able to at least get himself free, Merlin found that he was watching Jachira with trepidation as the man came to a stop at the foot of the altars, arms widespread and head tilted back. Gwaine still hadn't managed it and Merlin had a feeling that they were running out of time. Out of desperation, he arched up again, trying to do something. While he might not have had enough movement to get the pendant off, he did manage to somehow look into the crowd.

How he ever saw anything amiss considering what he was going through, Merlin had no idea. But movement caught his eye and he managed to crane his head back even further. Only to find his eyes widen as he realised there was a fight going on literally paces from them. The sheer number of bandits that had gathered around the altar, no doubt wanting to see what the magic would do, meant the noise had been muffled and the fight obscured from view by the front row. Merlin looked to the side to find that Gwaine was also looking into the crowd and he had seen something. The knight winked and then went back to trying to pick the locks. Despite the fact that Jachira had begun to chant and Merlin could already feel a slight coldness beginning to creep up his body, the warlock truly began to feel the hope they could get out of this.

For there was no denying who it was fighting to get to them.

Before he had the chance to call to Arthur, Merlin gasped, his back arching. For a moment, he had no idea what was happening, but then he saw the same thing was happening to Gwaine. The pendant on the man's chest was glowing slightly and Merlin felt his eyes widen as a golden light seemed to almost drain from Gwaine into the pendant. Judging by the way the feeling of coldness intensified, Merlin had a feeling the same thing was happening to him.

"Arthur!" He knew the prince would most likely ridicule him for screaming for help for the rest of eternity when they got out of this, but Merlin didn't particularly care at that moment in time. All he cared about was that there _was_ an afterwards in which they were alive for Arthur to mock him. Right now, he couldn't use his magic and Gwaine was too busy having his soul sucked out of him to think about picking the locks.

Judging by the way the bandits who had yet to notice the fighting fell back suddenly, Merlin had a feeling that Arthur had indeed heard his call and seemed to be thinking along the same lines in regards to saving the mocking until they knew there would be a later. He seemed to just appear out of nowhere, but rather than doing the helpful thing and removing the pendant, he shot between the altars and stood menacingly in front of Jachira. The sorcerer didn't seem to even notice that he was there from where he was too wrapped up in the magic to be paying attention to what was going on around him.

To Merlin's relief, Lancelot and Percival swiftly followed Arthur from the chaos. Percival began using the hilt of his sword in order to break Gwaine's manacles while Lancelot kept watch over them.

"The pendant," Merlin hissed, knowing that Lancelot was the one person who would understand quite what it was doing to him. The knight glanced down at the bound warlock and seemed to realise in an instant the glowing stone on his chest was the reason why Merlin was still bound. He snatched it up, luckily only holding the chain rather than the pendant and quickly dropped it to the floor. Immediately, Merlin felt his magic take control once again as it tried to heal itself from the attack it had just survived. One glance at Percival and Gwaine showed they were both preoccupied with the chains and Arthur was still facing Jachira. That was all Merlin needed for his eyes to flare and his chains to snap, allowing him to finally sit up. As Percival brought the hilt of his sword down one last time, Merlin let the magic seep from him once more and snapping Gwaine's chains in the same way.

Merlin swiftly slid from the alter, wrapping a piece of shirt around his hand before snatching the pendant away from Gwaine as well. Considering the way the man seemed to exhale and slumped for a moment before allowing Percival to start helping him up, Merlin had a feeling that Gwaine had felt what the pendant was doing even if it was not in the same way that Merlin had. He dropped the pendant down next to his own, trusted that Lancelot was shielding him from view and set them both on fire. To his surprise, they didn't melt the way he had expected, but exploded. The golden light burst from the pendant once again and for the first time in a while, Merlin felt warmth flood him. Something told him they had just been given back what the pendant had stolen from them.

"We have to get you both out of here," Lancelot hissed, jerking his head towards where Leon and Elyan were fighting to keep an escape route open. Percival practically shoved Gwaine in front of him in order to force the man to move rather than joining in the fight, but Merlin dug his heels in when Lancelot did the same thing.

"Not without Arthur," he yelled, turning on his heel and spinning back towards where he had last seen Arthur. His heart caught in his throat as he realised that removing the pendants had broken Jachira's concentration and he had become aware of the prince standing in front of him. The sorcerer was throwing magic at Arthur, and although the prince had managed to deflect some spells with his sword and simply ducked out of the way of others, Merlin knew that it was a one-sided fight. Jachira was simply toying with the prince and Merlin felt as if his heart was going to burst from his chest when he saw the sorcerer pull another chain out of his pocket. Merlin watched, frozen, as Jachira seemed to drag Arthur towards him in a web of magic before forcing the pendant in contact with Arthur's bare skin.

Merlin hadn't realised how much protection their clothes had offered until he saw the colour immediately drain from Arthur's face. Arthur's hand came up to clutch at Jachira's, trying to push him away. But all that ended up happening was Arthur used that grip to stop his legs from completely buckling. Merlin glanced around to find that Lancelot was the only one watching. The knight nodded encouragingly and by the time Merlin looked back, Arthur was barely conscious. He certainly wouldn't be paying any attention to what was going on around him. Merlin ran closer, once more calling on his magic.

Whether it was because it had had time to settle after its own fight, or whether it was because its destiny, it's _purpose_ was in danger, Merlin didn't know. But all he did know was that he felt more alive than he had done since Jachira had first hit him with the curse back in the clearing, an event that now felt like lifetimes ago. Jachira was smirking again, clearly believing that he had achieved at least some of what he had wanted as Arthur seemed to go limp in his grip. As Jachira lifted his other hand, clearly preparing to finish the enchantment for good this time, Merlin let his own hand shoot out. His palm was aimed towards Jachira and he didn't even say anything as a light erupted from his body and shot towards him. Jachira tried to shield against him, but Merlin's magic simply tore through the man's defences as if they didn't even exist. The sorcerer was blasted off his feet, Arthur landing in a crumpled heap. Merlin ran forward, dropping to his knees next to the prince and was rewarded with a small groan as Arthur stirred. The pendant had fallen from him in the fall and Merlin threw it as hard as he could away from them.

Only to yelp as a hand grabbed his scarf and pulled him away from Arthur. Once again, Merlin found his breathing restricted as Jachira threw him to the floor. Stunned, Merlin didn't have time to react as the man straddled him, knees pressing into Merlin's side. To the warlock's horror, he pulled out yet another pendant. How many of these things did the man have? But that question was for another time as Merlin fought as hard as he could to stop it coming into contact with him. He ended up using his forearm to block Jachira reaching for his neck, but he could feel that he wouldn't be able to hold him off for long. Panting, Merlin tried to call for Lancelot, knowing that he needed help. But the knight was too busy fighting off the bandits again and Merlin found himself squirming as the cursed thing got ever closer to him.

"Don't think you can defeat me, even with all your power," Jachira sneered, clearly believing that he had won. If he was honest, Merlin was beginning to worry that it wouldn't be long before that thought became the truth. Jachira's free hand came out of nowhere, seizing Merlin's arm and wrenching it out of the way.

"No!" Trying to ignore the pain, Merlin found that he was pressing himself into the dirt as he tried to avoid the pendant touching him. Just as he thought that he wouldn't be able to hold Jachira any longer, the man's eyes suddenly widened in surprise and he glanced down at his own chest with an almost comical expression on his face. Merlin followed the gaze and knew that a similar expression must have crossed his own face at the tip of a sword protruding from Jachira's chest. For a moment, the man just continued to sneer before the blade was withdrawn and he collapsed on the servant. Although a boot kicked the pendant out of his hand, Merlin was left to shove the dead weight off him on his own before scrambling backwards, panting slightly as he tried to get the air back into his lungs.

Just as he was thinking about standing up, a hand came into view. Merlin smiled as he seized the wrist and allowed Arthur to pull him to his feet. For a moment, the prince didn't loosen his grip but instead seemed to be visibly checking his servant over. Merlin knew that Arthur would have no idea that Merlin was watching him just as closely, not being sure the damage the magic would have done. But apart from being slightly pale, Arthur seemed to be fine.

"Sire, we need to go!" Leon's yell floated over to them and Arthur quickly let go. Merlin didn't say anything as he stayed close behind the prince, understanding what Arthur's look meant. The prince would never admit to having been worried about him, but Merlin knew he wouldn't be leaving the camp – even if it was just to collect firewood – on his own until Arthur stopped feeling guilty about the fact he had been taken in the first place. Merlin groaned, forcing a smile on his face when Arthur glanced back at him in concern and motioning for Arthur to carry on getting them back to the others. The scathing look the prince gave him almost promised retribution for his cheek, but Merlin found that his mind was too busy thinking of other things.

How was he going to explain why he had been one of the ones taken?

Most of the bandits had fled when realising that it was knights who had broken through the shield, and the magic Merlin had been feeling in the air had vanished with Jachira's death. The area had been returned to nature once again and as Merlin was pulled into the safety of being between Leon and Arthur, he came to a conclusion about how he was going to get out of the awkward questions he was sure would come.

He was just going to see what Gwaine did and follow the man's lead. Despite everything, he had a feeling the knight still wouldn't want anyone to know his true parentage and would no doubt come out with a far-fetched explanation they would still believe. Merlin would just claim the same thing.

And then find a way of avoiding Gwaine's questions.


	9. Chapter 9

_I'm sorry I didn't get the chance to respond to all of the reviews and that this is a day late, real life has kicked back with a vengeance. Only one more chapter after this!_

* * *

Arthur had always assumed that getting out would be harder than getting in because everyone would know they were there and they had no idea what state Gwaine and Merlin would be in. But in actual fact, the opposite was true. The bandits had been stunned and taken aback by the knights surprise attack and those who hadn't stood and fought had fled. They were used to their victims being asleep or restrained when they attacked, they were no match for the Knights of Camelot. Those with any sense disappeared as soon as they could. But as soon as his sword had driven through the sorcerer, Arthur had felt an almost shimmer in the air. He shivered, knowing that it was magic that he was feeling.

Rather than helping Merlin straight away, Arthur had found that his eyes were locked on where he knew they had come through; where he knew the shield to be. As he watched, the air seemed to glow momentarily before the forest beyond came back into sharp focus. Arthur knew there was going to be no worry about passing through magical boundaries this time, the shields had dropped. Hauling Merlin to his feet and checking that the man would be okay to run, Arthur shoved him towards Lancelot. His knight took the hint, taking Merlin's arm and propelling him forward until he was being covered by the other knights. Glancing around, Arthur looked for Gwaine. Any worry he might have felt disappeared when he saw the man drop the bandit he was fighting simply by punching him in the face. Whatever injuries the pair of them had wouldn't cause any trouble until they were far away from here.

Giving the order, Arthur took up the rear as he made his men move from the area. He would send a patrol to flush out the remaining bandits when they got back to Camelot, but right now he knew their survival meant more than defeating the last few men. Once the bandits got over their surprise, there would be no telling how well they would work together and Arthur had no desire to still be around to find out. Although Gwaine let out a half-hearted protest at being dragged away from serving his own justice to his captors, Arthur knew that Percival and Elyan wouldn't let him turn. Not with the former standing directly behind Gwaine and the latter having a grip on his arm and pulling him along. Merlin was between Lancelot and Leon and with him taking up the rear, Arthur knew they had done it.

They ran until they made it to the horses. Ideally, Arthur wanted to go further, but Merlin was looking pale and if he was completely honest, Arthur didn't feel brilliant himself. He didn't know what that pendant had been, but it had left him cold and shivering, almost feeling as if the life had been sucked out of him. The run and the adrenaline had helped, but he wasn't sure he could keep up the pace.

"Elyan, Lancelot, scout the area for a place to camp, we rest here for the night." The two men disappeared with a nod but Arthur was distracted by the fact his servant was staring at him in incredulity.

"You're not making us run the whole way back to Camelot?"

"And have you faint like some damsel and then Gaius have my hide for it? No. You're struggling to keep pace…"

"I am _not!_"

"And I'm the prince, so what I say goes. We're resting here for the night." Arthur tried to meet Merlin's gaze steadily as the man stared at him, but there was something in Merlin's expression that made Arthur feel like his servant could see straight through him. The fact that Merlin turned away with nothing more than a muttered _prat_ (Arthur knew how long Merlin could and would argue for if he truly wanted to) indicated that he seemed to realise Arthur was not feeling his best. Luckily for the prince, Merlin didn't say anything to the others but moved over to the horses and began stroking one softly.

Glancing around, Arthur saw that Gwaine had spread himself out on the ground.

"Aren't you planning on helping?"

"With what? I'm the rescued captive, remember? I should lie here and regain my strength from the trials and terrors that I might have been through."

"You're fine and you know it." Arthur knew that his knight was fine; he could see it in the relaxed way that Gwaine was laying. The man shot him a trademark grin.

"But you don't."

"How's your head?" Merlin cut in, almost seeming to be oblivious to the conversation that was going on around him. Despite his attempts to play the "poor me" card, Gwaine simply shrugged.

"Can't feel a thing."

"You dropped like a stone though," Merlin muttered, kneeling down next to Gwaine and his fingers beginning to probe the back of the knight's head. Arthur left them to it. Despite Gwaine's carefree words, there was genuine concern in Merlin's voice. They might not have been through things as badly as Gwaine was trying to make out, but they had been through something. And for all of his flaws, Arthur knew that Gwaine would have tried to protect Merlin. The chances were that he had been made to pay the price for that in one way or another.

Elyan and Lancelot returned quickly, having found a safe place to camp and the whole group shifted. Gwaine and Merlin seemed to be talking quietly, and Arthur left them to it, helping Leon secure the horses while the others disappeared into the forest to find them some food. It seemed like days ago they had left Camelot to come on a hunt simply to unwind for a few days. Now, Arthur was kicking himself for ever thinking that would be a good idea. Trouble followed them like a plague, he should have known that it would never be that easy.

Before long, the fire was crackling and the knights were sprawled around it, all having eaten their fill. Percival was still picking at bits, but Arthur knew the rest of his men felt fit to explode just the way he did right now. It was only when the conversation lulled that Arthur knew the time had come. He sat up a little, instantly drawing everyone's attention with his movement. But it was Merlin and Gwaine, sprawled comfortably next to each other that he fixed his gaze on.

"Why did he take you two? He said what he wanted, and not meaning anything by it, you aren't the ones that would have fulfilled that criteria." It had been niggling away at him ever since they had been taken as to why. He hadn't let the thoughts consume him, knowing that he needed to focus on finding his men before he could think about why they were missing in the first place. But now they were both safe and well, Arthur could no longer deny that he felt as if there was something he was missing.

His thoughts were only confirmed when a somewhat startled look shot over Merlin's face. It was almost as if he had hoped there would be more time before that question was asked, despite surely having known that it was coming? The sorcerer had announced to them all what he was planning, it wasn't exactly a secret. Why would Merlin think that they would somehow be able to get away with not saying why they had been the ones taken? Arthur had felt the power of that man. It wasn't a mistake – he could have taken them all down to get to who he wanted if the case came to it. He had selected Merlin and Gwaine.

Gwaine, however, just offered a shrug, flipping a piece of hair out of his eyes and giving Arthur a lazy grin across the fire.

"He needed to practice before taking you on," he remarked casually. Arthur stared at him, wondering if he was telling the truth or not. Gwaine held his gaze impassively, the rest of the men watching one or the other as they waited for someone to give way first. Eventually, Arthur sighed and looked away.

"Still don't get what taking you would have done," he muttered, but his tone was teasing. He couldn't tell if Gwaine was telling the truth or not, but he had certainly answered quickly. That meant he had either been thinking about his answer for far longer than Merlin, or it was genuinely what had happened. If he was after someone with power in their blood, a king's blood certainly would have been strong. Maybe it was the sort of thing that he did need to practice?

But although he put it to the back of his mind and let the conversation drop – seeing the way Merlin visibly relaxed as he did so – Arthur knew that he hadn't truly let go completely. He was still sure there was something he wasn't being told.

MMM

Arthur was right, Gwaine had been preparing the answer to that question. He had been thinking about it ever since they had been taken, never once doubting that they would somehow get out of there, although whether it was on their own or with the help of their friends he hadn't quite been sure. But he had got this far into Camelot with only Merlin knowing about his birth, and he wanted to keep it that way. The knights had a reputation because they were not noble, yet they had been chosen by Arthur himself to help save the kingdom. While most saw him as a man who only thought about where his next drink was going to come from, Gwaine knew that it would undermine what the knights stood for if it was revealed that he was a noble after all and that everything they knew about him had been based on either lies or assumptions.

Technically no one had ever asked about his lineage, therefore he had never lied.

But now it felt like he had dug himself a hole. He didn't want them to know, not without revealing that he had been concealing himself for the whole time. So Gwaine did what he did best and said the first thing that came into his head, knowing that slipping in a sideways compliment would feed Arthur's ego enough for him to back down. It was hard not to grin when he saw that it worked, But Gwaine quickly switched his gaze from the prince to his servant.

To say that Merlin looked relieved at the change in conversation was an understatement. He visibly relaxed, and Gwaine knew that he can't have been the only one to see it. They might pretend to Arthur that it had been a mistake, a trial run or something along those lines, but Gwaine knew that was not the case. The sorcerer had taken him because he had noble blood. Just because the others didn't know that fact didn't stop it from being true. It hadn't been a mistake; he had been selected.

But if the maniac had been right about him, then who was to say that he hadn't been right about Merlin as well. Gwaine was sure that his friend wasn't of noble birth. It was something to do with power. Yet Merlin was a servant. A servant in the presence of knights. Out of their whole group, he would have appeared to be the _least _powerful when the man attacked.

Unless, of course, the power wasn't obvious for everyone to see. It could be something under the surface, something that Merlin kept hidden and close to his heart. Gwaine knew that he wasn't the only one hiding things, but if Merlin was closing up that much, he knew that he was going to have to wait until he got the chance to question him. Something told him if he tried it now, Merlin would bolt.

Gwaine didn't try until late the next morning. He knew that he would get nowhere if he had tried earlier. There was a time as they all bedded down that had had him scooting closer, but then Leon noticed that Arthur was shivering (although trying to hide it, an indication it was from the pendant rather than natural causes) and he knew not to distract Merlin when he had his master to sort out. But when dawn came, the group split up.

Percival went looking for supplies for their journey while Arthur, Leon, Elyan and Lancelot all began scouting around, making sure there were no more surprises waiting for them when they set off. No one had seemed to think about Gwaine and Merlin, clearly believing they would be better for some rest after the last few days. On some occasions, both would have protested at being treated like they were weak, but all was silent. Gwaine had a feeling Merlin was staying behind for almost the same reason he was. He wanted to question Merlin, but Merlin was hoping to avoid those questions from the others.

"Merlin?" Gwaine approached as the servant looked up. He seemed to see the seriousness lining Gwaine's eyes and the knight wasn't sure whether to be hurt or not as Merlin seemed to gulp. He must have been able to tell what was coming as he suddenly stood.

"I'll check the horses…"

"Oh no you won't…" Gwaine leapt forward and gently took his arm, exerting pressure until Merlin had no choice but to sit back down again. He looked up nervously, chewing his lip.

"You know what I'm going to ask, don't you?"

"Gwaine, please, don't."

"You know why they took me. You know it wasn't some mistake or some trial run so that they would be able to take Arthur without a problem. You know it was me they were after. Which means that you also were not a mistake." Gwaine made sure that he kept his voice gentle, knowing that Merlin clearly had something he didn't want the others to find out about. But it was only sitting next to him now that he realised that he had it wrong. Merlin didn't want them to know because of some reason the same as Gwaine's. He didn't want them to know because he was genuinely afraid of what would happen if they did.

Gwaine felt his heart begin to beat a little faster as pieces began to come together in his mind.

"If it was my blood because it was noble, then they wanted you because you have some sort of power flowing through your veins. The cuffs in the hut…How did you get out of them? They just used rope for me."

"Gwaine, please…" There was a wild desperation in Merlin's eyes now and Gwaine felt himself thinking about everything they had been through. The curse that the sorcerer had used to first take Merlin down. The way the separated them… Using them against each other as if they thought that Merlin had as much chance of escaping as Gwaine. How still Merlin had gone when the pendants had been put on them (Gwaine might have been trying to find a way out, but that didn't mean he would stop watching his friend!), making it obvious the pendant was doing something more to Merlin than it was to Gwaine. The fact that he had been cuffed rather than just tied, and the feeling of magic in the air when Gwaine had slipped into the hut. He knew the magic was coming from the cuffs, he could almost feel it. But why use magical cuffs on a servant unless…

"You have magic, don't you?" Merlin paled faster than Gwaine knew was healthy and looked like he was going to either back away or run. Gwaine reached out, closing his hand around Merlin's wrist to keep him still.

"I don't know what you mean! Let go of me!" Gwaine suddenly realised how threatening his actions might have seemed and swiftly let go, lifting his hands apologetically. He knew he was right. If he wasn't, Merlin would not look like he was about to have a panic attack or about to run as fast as he could in the opposite direction.

"You know how much I've travelled around, Merlin. I've seen a few things on those journeys. Some things that even Gaius wouldn't be able to provide a scientific explanation for. Do I look like I care?"

Merlin's breathing edged back from hyperventilating as he stared at Gwaine. The knight simply shrugged.

"I'm right, aren't I? Don't lie to me, Merlin. Not you. Not after everything we've been through and everything I've told you. You've kept my secret, I'll keep yours. I just would like to know."

Looking as if he would rather do anything but, Merlin lifted a cupped hand to his mouth. He whispered something, and although his eyes were lowered, Gwaine was sure they flashed gold. When Merlin opened his hand, a small flower was resting on his palm before he whispered something else in a language Gwaine didn't understand and it vanished again. Fearfully, Merlin's eyes lifted to meet Gwaine's.

"Well, that proved Arthur right, you really are a bit of a girl, aren't you? Flowers, Merlin? Really?" He kept his tone light and friendly, and Merlin suddenly relaxed, laughing. Gwaine could see the tension visibly drain from him and his eyes lit up with a sparkle. Thinking back to what had happened and who Merlin had called for, Gwaine groaned.

"Lancelot knows, doesn't he?"

"He's the only one, apart from now you." Merlin mumbled, making sure that he kept his voice low. Gwaine let a grin spread over his face that put the alarm back into Merlin's expression. Gwaine simply shrugged, his eyes sparkling.

"This is going to be fun."

There was something in his words that seemed to make Merlin finally realise that he really didn't care and the warlock laughed.

By the time the others got back, the two were plotting.


	10. Chapter 10

_Thank you so much for all of the amazing support. I cannot tell you how much it has meant to me, thank you! Really hope you like this last chapter and don't forget to let me know._

* * *

Although no one had expressed an urge to get back out loud, there was an unspoken agreement that they should leave the forest as fast as possible. Although Jachira was dead, the rest of the bandits had scattered. Despite having put a good few leagues between the mystical clearing and where they now were, Merlin knew that Arthur wouldn't be happy until he had flushed out every bandit and put across the message that Camelot would not tolerate it. He had always been proud over the kingdom that would one day become his, but since Morgana's attack, his protectiveness had stepped up again. It was as if he personally was going to make sure that not one of his people would suffer if he could help it.

Considering the mood the prince was in, Merlin was glad they were heading back. He wasn't sure if Arthur would sneak off one night and try and take on any bandit he found single-handedly just to make the point. He knew what Arthur would never say. He knew the prince had been worried about them, and the fact that magic had once again tried to take away those he had cared about just made matters worse. But Merlin knew his master; knew those words would never cross his lips. In fact, Arthur was covering up his anxiety in his usual brash manner and trying to pile more and more of the chores onto Merlin. Luckily, the knights saw quite quickly what was happening and although they knew they wouldn't be able to get Arthur to stop, they could then take the tasks off the servant and do them themselves.

Merlin was also grateful to be heading back to the city, although for different reasons to Arthur. Out in the forest, things were relaxed and people at ease. Merlin, however, was paranoid that Gwaine was going to take that relaxation as a hint and think it would be okay to start talking. Merlin knew that his friend would never betray his secret intentionally, but laughter and jokes came swiftly and with ease, and it would only take a slip of the tongue…. He had never had Lancelot's restraint and more than once had been making signals across the camp to the warlock about what he thought he should do to Arthur for the chores.

While Merlin could just hope that the others never worked out precisely what he was gesturing, Merlin knew that Lancelot had figured it out. He caught Merlin's eye one evening with a frown and the warlock had nodded softly. Muttering about needing firewood, the knight had dragged Gwaine into the forest. Merlin had no idea what was said and he knew that he would never ask. Whatever had occurred had been between them, and he already felt awkward enough that Lancelot was taking it upon himself that the secret went no further than that. But when they had reappeared, Gwaine had grinned apologetically and the gestures had stopped.

So, unfortunately, had any of their plans to try and trick Lancelot. Merlin knew that Gwaine was hoping to drop that he knew as something of a shock on the noble man when he was at least expecting it. Gwaine might have been disappointed that opportunity had been taken from him, but Merlin was secretly pleased. Lancelot had only ever been a good friend to him, and he hadn't wanted to be put in the awkward position of having to choose whether to go along with Lancelot's careful approach or Gwaine's carefree attitude.

But despite the dramas that were bubbling just under the surface, the group still made good timing back to Camelot. There was a restless energy amongst the men and they rode late into the final night rather than stopping to make camp. Luckily, even Arthur was so tired that he almost just fell off his horse and handed the reins to the stable boy before stumbling towards his bed. Merlin had been worried Arthur was expecting his servant to take care of things, but all that Merlin did was follow suit. How he got into his room without waking up Gaius, he had absolutely no idea. But he could do nothing other than kick off his boots and let out a long sigh as he fell onto his bed.

He was asleep before he hit the pillow.

Merlin awoke late the next morning and ended up almost hopping to Arthur's rooms after stubbing his toe on the end of the bed in order to try and get ready in time. Thankfully, the prince was still fast asleep himself and Merlin had time to set a few things in order and fetch his breakfast. When Arthur looked confused about the height of the sun, Merlin simply muttered that he thought the prince needed a rest. Arthur simply harrumphed, but didn't say another word before dragging his servant down to the training fields.

It was a beautiful day and all of their friends were there. Gwaine and Lancelot were talking quietly off to one side while Leon and Percival sparred. Elyan was steadily sharpening his sword until Arthur beckoned him up and allowed Merlin to slip away to the two friends who knew his secret. It never seemed quite right seeing Gwaine sitting and talking like that but Merlin knew the knight could be just as serious as the next man if he needed to. In fact, despite the fact they were opposites of each other in personality, Merlin knew he couldn't ask for more loyal friends. If anyone knew his secret and it couldn't be Arthur, he would have picked these two. He knew full well that they had come back and stayed in Camelot because of him. He knew that Arthur knew it as well, despite never saying it out loud.

Taking out a rag and one of Arthur's daggers, Merlin dropped onto the bench next to them and began cleaning the weapon.

"Why don't you just wait until later to do that and do it faster?" For a split second, Merlin had been about to ask how he was supposed to do it faster. Then he grinned.

"Because I still get the satisfaction out of doing it this way," he responded quietly, his hand methodically moving. "I'd never be able to do all my chores the quick way, he'd notice. Not that I don't use, well, you know, now and again to help out, but sometimes I just like doing it by hand. Besides, even if Arthur didn't find out, Gaius would have my head if he knew."

"I still can't believe it. I mean, you're just, well… you."

"Thanks, Gwaine." There was a grin on Merlin's face and a teasing note in his voice. He knew what Gwaine was getting at, but was finding the usually chatty knight struggling to find words to explain what was going through his mind somewhat amusing. Judging by the small smile on Lancelot's face, he was thinking the same thing. Gwaine dipped his head in the imitation of a bow before giving Merlin such a shove that he almost fell off the bench, letting out a yelp as Arthur's dagger slipped slightly.

"Try not to murder my servant, Gwaine, I've only just got him back." Arthur instantly called over and this time, it was Merlin's turn to fight to keep the grin off his face. He knew that Arthur would be keeping a closer eye on him after what had just happened, despite never admitting to doing so.

"Sorry, Sire!" Gwaine yelled back, just a touch of seriousness in his voice as he hauled Merlin back up again. The yelp that time was almost as loud as the time before as Merlin flayed for a moment to get his balance. He would have thought that considering he was the most powerful warlock that had walked the earth, he might have been able to protect himself against being pulled around in such a manner. Once Merlin was back upright and there was no danger that he was about to lose a limb to Arthur's knife, Gwaine frowned again.

"Will you ever tell him?" If he was honest, Merlin had been expecting this question ever since Gwaine had found out. He sighed, glancing over at Arthur.

"One day."

"He's a good man, Merlin, you should give him a chance."

"Are you complimenting him?" Gwaine almost made to shove Merlin again, then seemed to realise that wouldn't be such a good idea and simply punched him on the shoulder instead.

"You know what I mean. You spend all of your time with the man and yet he has no idea. That has to hurt."

"More than you can know," Merlin murmured. He had never heard Gwaine sound this serious. For all that the knight complained about their prince, Merlin knew that Gwaine did believe Arthur was a good man. The fact that he thought Arthur would accept the truth meant a lot. Lancelot might claim the same thing, but Merlin knew he was prone to finding the good in people even if it wasn't there. Gwaine was honest with his opinions; if he didn't think Arthur would deal with the truth, then that would have been what he said.

"But he's not ready yet. Not after what just happened with Morgana. It's turned him against magic, I'm not sure I'll ever be able to tell him without losing him." In Merlin's mind, it just showed that things weren't right as Gwaine made no flippant comment. If Arthur reacted badly, Merlin would be exceedingly lucky to get away with a banishment.

"I still think that…"

"Gwaine, drop it." Lancelot said quietly and Merlin nodded in thanks. He had discussed this with Lancelot, the man knew how much it hurt for Arthur not to see his servant for who he truly was. Gwaine looked affronted.

"I was just going to say that I still think you should use it to defend yourself against cook," he protested and Merlin found himself laughing. It didn't matter if that was what Gwaine had been intending to say or not. What mattered was that the man noticed that the conversation was getting uncomfortable and steered his words away from it. As his laughter faded, Merlin caught Gwaine's eye and let a genuine smile show on his face. Gwaine answered with a dip of his head and Merlin knew that, despite the lies, Gwaine had forgiven and accepted him.

"Gwaine, get off your lazy backside and come and fight me."

"Lancelot is sitting down as well," Gwaine protested loudly as he stood at Arthur's call. He might have moaned, but even he wouldn't disobey a direct order from Arthur like that one. Besides, Merlin knew it would be a lie. He enjoyed fighting Arthur as much as the prince did Gwaine. They were evenly matched in skill and both had to concentrate as they battled to get one over the other. Merlin settled back to watch, a thought coming into his head that caused a devious smirk to emerge. Lancelot groaned.

"I know that look. What are you planning?"

"Who said that I'm planning anything?" Merlin laughed, his eyes twinkling as he placed the dagger down to one side. "I just don't think I should sit by and simply let Gwaine push me off benches like that." Lancelot groaned and pretended to look the other way, clearly knowing that Merlin was going to do something. Merlin could see him watching out of the corner of his eye though and knew Lancelot would find it amusing, he was just too much of a gentleman to do anything about it.

The clash of swords brought his mind back to the task at hand and Merlin found himself watching carefully. He wasn't above playing a few tricks with his magic, but he knew injuries even in training could be fatal, especially considering Arthur and Gwaine tended to fight for their egos, meaning they gave it their all. But as the two men twirled away from each other and a small amount of space was created, Merlin let his eyes glow. He knew it was a risk using magic in the open in this way, but with not having to say anything, it wasn't as if he was drawing attention to himself. No one would ever know that he had even done anything as Gwaine's foot suddenly shot out from under him and he spectacularly tripped up, landing flat on his back. Arthur laughed, kicking the sword from Gwaine's hand and placing the tip of his own under his chin.

"You're getting rusty. Losing to me, getting yourself kidnapped…"

"Shut up," Gwaine muttered, grinning even as he glanced over at Merlin. The warlock innocently raised his eyebrows and a touch of a smile danced across his lips. Gwaine shook his head, laughing as he allowed Arthur to help him up again. But just as he regained his footing, he looped his foot around Arthur's ankles and yanked his prince off his feet, reversing their positions as Arthur was the one who went crashing down. Merlin turned away to hide his grin.

"I'll show you rusty, princess." Gwaine said calmly, stepping away without returning the favour and helping Arthur up. Leaving the prince on the floor, he strode towards Merlin, who automatically ducked behind Lancelot.

"What was that for?" Gwaine's voice was playful and light, yet he was making sure that he stayed quiet. Merlin grinned.

"Pushing me off the bench. The whole clumsiness part isn't an act, you know." Gwaine might have had a comeback if he was given the chance. But Arthur had climbed to his feet in that time.

"Stop hiding behind servants, Gwaine!" Merlin's eyes widening gave Gwaine the clue he needed to know that Arthur was coming for him. The knight took one look over his shoulder and shot off across the training grounds, Arthur on his heels.

"You're not going to influence who wins again?" Lancelot said quietly and Merlin shook his head. With a shrug, he went back to cleaning his dagger.

"Arthur will hold back thinking that Gwaine is still weakened from the attack, find out he is wrong and then wipe the floor with him."

As soon as Merlin finished speaking, a series of yells sounded across the field as the very scenario that he had been describing played out in front of their eyes. Lancelot laughed.

"What happened, Merlin? Gwaine's lying about why you two were taken, isn't he? I'm not asking you to say why Gwaine was the one, it's not your secret to tell and I understand that. But what did that man want with you?" Merlin had to grin; Lancelot was the only person not to call Jachira a sorcerer as if it was something unpleasant. But the grin didn't last long when he thought about what had happened.

"Our blood would have made him powerful. He said that I alone might have been enough. Those pendants, I think they are some sort of soul-suckers, I need to talk to Gaius about it. It felt as if it infected my magic, Lance. I know what I just did might seem like childish tricks, but I needed to know that I could still do it. When he put one on Arthur, I've never seen anyone pale so fast…"

"You were paler. Merlin, you barely looked alive when we got there. I don't think the others noticed and if they did they would probably just put it down to you not being trained in combat and scenarios and things like that. But I think it might have been closer than you realised."

"I'll talk to Gaius about what those things were," Merlin promised, shivering despite the sunshine. "But Jachira is dead and the bandits have scattered. I give it until the end of the day until Arthur is commissioning more patrols out in the forest and finds an excuse to go himself. It's over, Lancelot."

Merlin saw the knight nodding out of the corner of his eye and smiled. Somehow, when anything magical such as this arose, Lancelot would only relax when Merlin declared the threat to be over. It was somewhat touching knowing the knight valued his opinion as much as Arthur's, despite the fact that Merlin did genuinely know what he was talking about.

"He was worried about you. About you both. He might never say it, but I thought I would. You should have seen him when we were being led the wrong way. He wouldn't have forgiven himself if anything had happened to either of you."

"And that is what will make him such a good king," Merlin murmured, watching as Arthur moved one way to watch Leon and Percival sparring while Gwaine headed back towards them. The knight flopped down on the bench and slung an arm around Merlin's shoulder.

"If I buy you a drink, will you stop him from beating me in every fight?"

"Gwaine, I'm not using my magic on Arthur just to stop you from losing…" Merlin trailed off when he realised that Gwaine looked genuinely astonished by what he was saying.

"I wasn't talking about magic, mate. I was thinking just slipping something into his food so that his concentration is elsewhere."

"Gwaine!" Merlin thumped him, finally putting the dagger down and stopped pretending to work. Gwaine grinned.

"Come on, let's go to the tavern." He pulled Merlin up as he spoke, who looked to Lancelot for help.

"It's morning though."

"Don't care. Come on…" As Merlin felt himself being towed away, he wasn't sure all the magic in the world would ever be able to get Gwaine to change his mind. But still, he had to smile. Gwaine knew; and didn't seem to want to have him executed.

Maybe there would be hope for Arthur knowing as well?

But for now, he just let himself be bundled along. No man could stand between Gwaine and the tavern, and Merlin wasn't foolish enough to try.


End file.
